Cuentos Midgardianos
by LatexoHPo
Summary: Loki ha sido condenado por Odín y, aburrido en su "celda", decide aprovechar uno de los regalos que Thor le ha llevado de la Tierra. Gracias a la poca magia que Frigga le ha concedido, logra vengarse de los "Héroes" que lo condenaron a su aburrida existencia, y en sus planes está divertirse a sus costillas. ¿Surgirán sentimientos?
1. Erase Una Vez

_Dedicado a _**rWaNa**_: Amiga, ya que me has dicho que casi siempre escribo o traduzco cosas tristes (Me hiciste sentir una mala, y muy melancólica, persona) esto va para ti. Que conste que mi "humor" es más bien disparate sin sentido._

**Renuncia: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stan Lee y Marvel Comics. Los escenarios a sus respectivos autores (*cofDisneycof*). Yo sólo aporto las neuronas dañadas de mi cerebro.

**Advertencia: **Clichés, absurdos, ¿Slash?

**Cuentos Midgardianos**

¿Qué Odín había sido condescendiente? ¡Patrañas! ¿Qué su castigo era leve? ¡Argucias! ¿Qué eran tan benevolentes que el tiempo que pasaría encerrado transcurriría como el aleteo de un ave? ¡Mentiras! ¿Qué Thor, su lindo hermano podría visitarlo cuando lo deseara?…

…

Sí, Loki se había quedado sin palabras.

Su magia estaba bien resguardada por Frigga, así que se limitaba a observar por la pequeña y asfixiante ventana (según él, la ventana eran casi tan grande cómo su propio cuerpo, aunque con barrotes gordos y la separación entre ellos era abrumadoramente estrecha) los extensos jardines y la majestuosidad de Asgard. Al menos no lo habían enviado a Helheim. Su "celda" era en realidad un pequeño palacio. Pequeñísimo, según Loki, quien estaba acostumbrado a poseer el más grande lujo, ese que sólo rivalizaba con su arrogancia. Sin embargo, gracias a la _caridad_ de Frigga y al ridículo amor fraternal de Thor, Odín no había sido tan duro con él.

Midgard, al final del día, tenía héroes que la defendieron de su atolondrado ataque. Loki en realidad sólo había querido dejar claro que era más de lo que todos pensaban de él en Asgard. Siempre el "hermano de Thor", "el hijo pequeño de Odín", "el consentido de mamá Frigga", "el blandengue y NO guerrero príncipe". ¡Arg! Loki podría vomitar si no fuera porque vomitar no era digno de él. Y claro, el primer objetivo fue esa espantosa tierra habitada por los seres más inferiores ―en todos los sentidos― de los Nueve Reinos. Fue un duro golpe descubrir que los humanos no eran del todo inferiores (vale, siempre serían menos que él, su fracaso fue un simple error de cálculo).

No debía quejarse después de todo. Ahí, encerrado en esa prisión, Loki estaba a salvo de Thanos. Sabía que si seguía vivo era gracias a su _no_ familia. Además todavía tenía sirvientes a su disposición, los manjares a los que estaba acostumbrado y la _agradable_ presencia de Thor.

El rubio de verdad parecía afligido por su suerte, y cada vez que regresaba a Asgard (y cada vez que volvía parecía más… humano) no perdía oportunidad de visitarlo. Loki no era en absoluto agradable con él, muy al contrario, el pobre Thor terminaba con los ojos arrasados gracias a la afilada lengua del pelinegro; algo que le divertía profundamente porque, ¿quién sino él había tenido el privilegio de ver al Gran Thor, futuro Rey de Asgard, Dios de Trueno y demás tontos títulos por añadir, llorando como niñita?

¿Qué si a Loki le dolía? Sí (aunque lo negara). Debía ser franco consigo mismo. Thor finalmente había sido su hermano durante siglos; creció con él, fue protegido por él, y lo amaba. Sólo que ese amor parecía estar muy enterrado bajo cientos y cientos de escombros de rencor y envidia (sí, Loki, envidia). Sin embargo Thor parecía no perder la esperanza de recuperarlo, y en intentos cada vez más alocados para tal objetivo, terminó por llevarle regalos Midgardianos. Fue una lástima que en Asgard no existiera la electricidad, pensó Loki cuando el aparatejo ese que mostraba… ¿películas?… quedó deshecho sobre la cabeza rubia de Thor. Las revistas para caballeros acompañaron (hechas trizas) a las cajas de Poptarts, que terminaron aplastadas en el elegante suelo de mármol, y su contenido esparcido y hecho migajas por todos lados. Thor ahí sí que se enfadó, a tal grado que soltó lágrimas pero de pura frustración. Loki no pudo parar de reír por días y Frigga se preguntó si la salud mental de su querido Loki había sucumbido, tal y como le habían dicho Thor y Odín, a la locura.

Eso fue suficiente para que Frigga se compadeciera de él y, no, no lo liberó (ni el haber mandando a dormir a Odín fuera del lecho matrimonial le quitó lo testarudo), pero sí le concedió parte de su magia. Loki estuvo tranquilo por un tiempo. Se entretenía haciendo bromas con la miserable cantidad de magia que su _no_ madre le había dado. Sin embargo, Thor no había regresado. Y lo extrañaba; no por ninguna clase de sentimentalismo absurdo, claro que no. Era sólo que ya se había aburrido de hacer bromas y que ninguna cayera sobre su hermano… es decir, sobre el idiota ese. Así que un día dejó de hacer bromas y la poca magia que poseía, como no la usaba, se fue acumulando en su interior. Tal vez si dejaba que creciera podría escapar de su prisión. Pero en realidad no pensaba mucho en eso. Estaba mortalmente aburrido, tan aburrido que dormía la mayoría del tiempo.

Cuando Thor volvió y no fue a visitarlo, Loki se entristeció de verdad. Y se sintió patético y miserable. Frigga, preocupada por su retoño, suplicó a Thor que lo fuera a ver, pero éste se negó absolutamente. Ya había entendido que Loki no lo quería, y él no lo obligaría a su presencia si tanto le molestaba (o eso fue lo que repitió de memoria después de su última charla con Darcy), pero le llevó un último regalo y pidió a su madre que se lo entregara por él.

Frigga pensó que Loki tendría otro arranque y destruiría el nuevo regalo de Thor, pero no. Su pequeño se limitó a ignorar olímpicamente el obsequio, al parecer no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Cuando estuvo solo, sin embargo, la curiosidad fue más fuerte que su mortal depresión y le echó un vistazo al regalito.

Era un libro. _¿En serio, Thor? _pensó francamente afectado. Si le hubiera llevado un libro desde el principio, quizá… bueno, sí que habría terminado en su trasero, enredado en su melena o como sustituto de su dentadura, pero lo habría leído. Como ahora. Y Loki no paró de leer, y su imaginación se desbordó, porque en su mente ponía cara y cuerpo a los personajes, caras y cuerpos que conocía muy bien y que le divertían horrores en las situaciones que el libro describía. Terminó el libro muy rápido, pero lo volvió a leer, hasta que se supo las historias que en él había de memoria.

Pero, ¿por qué dejarlo sólo en su imaginación? Tenía ya la suficiente magia en su interior, y si quisiera podría escapar y vengarse…. Aunque también podría vengarse sin escaparse. ¿Para qué hacerlo, de cualquier modo? Él ya estaba marcado y si salía de su cómoda prisión tan pronto sólo sería un paria en el mismo Asgard, sin la más mínima posibilidad de llegar hasta el restaurado Bifröst y huir a cualquier otro Reino. Además estaba aburrido, y si aquello le podía dar más diversión que ver a su hermano llorar como niñita…

Una maligna sonrisa se formó en su rostro. _¡Oh, Vengadores! No saben lo que les espera…_

**ooooo**

Bruce Banner miraba nervioso a sus compañeros. Aún no se acostumbraba a estar entre otros seres humanos, menos cuando él mismo no se consideraba como tal en todo sentido.

Steve Rogers estaba sentado rígidamente, con una expresión seria en su cara y parecía ser incapaz de pestañear, aunque su mirada no iba a alguien o algo en particular.

Natasha Romanoff miraba de mal modo a todo el mundo, limpiando el cañón de una de sus pistolas, que parecía ser lo más importante para ella en esos momentos.

Clint Barton comenzaba a roncar y un hilo de baba escapaba peligrosamente por la comisura de sus labios.

Thor parecía sumergido en una profunda melancolía y suspiraba sonoramente de vez en cuando.

La tensión era ya exasperante, y Nick Fury vio por enésima vez su reloj de pulsera. Resopló fastidiado.

Un segundo después la puerta de la sala de juntas en la base de SHIELD se abrió estrepitosamente. Bruce saltó en su asiento y se tomó el pecho agitado. Steve pestañeó por primera vez en toda la mañana. Natasha ya estaba por la empuñadura de su arma mientras miraba de reojo a Bruce, disimuladamente se hizo a un lado. Clint despertó de pronto y cayó de la silla con un sonoro quejido. Thor soltó su suspiro número 4569. Y Nick Fury miró furioso, con su único ojo, al irresponsable hombre que era llevado a rastras por una enojadísima Pepper Potts.

―¡No lloren más por mí! ¡He llegado!― fue el saludo de Tony Stark, quien se soltó bruscamente del agarre de su ex asistente, y ex pareja, porque habían terminado un mes antes toda relación que no fuera amistad e infinita paciencia por parte de la pelirroja.

―Vaya, Stark. ¿Crees que serías más puntual si te meto una alarma en el trasero?― habló Natasha en tono casual (sí, claro) acariciando sutilmente el armazón de su querida pistola.

―¡Auch! Eso dolería. ¿Por qué siempre tan linda y educada?― farfulló Tony que ya era mirado de mal modo por todos los presentes― ¡Hey! Van a gastarme. Y soy demasiado valioso para gastarme.

―No pensabas en que te "gastarían" las diez modelos que tenías a tu alrededor hace quince minutos― dijo Peper sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

―Las miradas de esos ángeles no me gastan, me admiran…

―¡Ya basta!― gritó Fury al fin― Stark, lo que menos nos importa en estos momentos, y podría jurar que en cualquier otro momento, es tu vida personal. Ahora, ya que nos has dado el privilegio de contar con tu presencia… ¡Siéntate!

―¡Oye! A mí nadie me da…

―¡Qué te sientes!― gritaron Natasha y Pepper al mismo tiempo.

Tony tragó en seco. Bien, sabía cuando su vida (o sus partes nobles) peligraban. Así que murmurando un berrinche, se sentó junto a Bruce.

―Mi papel de niñera ha terminado. Así que, un gusto verlos a todos, me retiro.

―Señorita Potts, esto quizá también le interese a usted. No se vaya.

Si Pepper se sorprendió por la declaración de Fury, esa sorpresa no fue mayor a la de los demás. Generalmente Pepper, por muy inteligente y dedicada que fuera (y lo era) sólo se limitaba a recordarle amablemente a Tony que tenía reunión con los Vengadores, o que tenía junta en Industrias Stark, o que debía salir de su mugroso taller para recordar que existía vida allá afuera y el sol era real, etc., etc. Frunciendo el ceño, se sentó sin embargo.

―¿De qué va esto, señor?― habló por primera vez Steve, quien pareció haber despertado de un sueño. Quizá su incapacidad para parpadear se debía a que había estado durmiendo sin siquiera cerrar los ojos. A saber qué tanta cosa contenía el suero del súper solado. Clint lo envidió en ese momento, mientras se limpiaba la baba de su barbilla y se sobaba el trasero.

Fury los miró uno por uno, girándose en el proceso. Suspiró al fin, casi imperceptiblemente. Odiaba estas cosas. Sabía que en el algún momento tendrían que enterarse de la verdad, pero hubiera deseado que no fuera tan pronto.

―Ahora, Hill― susurró a la nada.

La orden llegó a Maria Hill gracias a su modernísimo comunicador. Sonrió al hombre que tenía enfrente y ambos se dirigieron a la sala de juntas.

La puerta se abrió otra vez y todos y cada uno de los Vengadores (más Pepper) miraron fijamente al hombre que entraba junto a la guapa Agente. Él sonreía amablemente, siempre amablemente.

Fury, por su parte, iba dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás.

―¿Agente Coulson?― preguntó alguien…

Y la bomba explotó. Stark hacía aspavientos con las manos mientras gritaba improperios. Pepper se puso a llorar mientras intentaba llegar a Phil para golpearlo. Natasha apretó el arma en sus manos y en su mirada se veían sus ansias de regresar a Phil al mundo de los muertos. Barton volvió a tirar baba, pero esta vez por no ser capaz de cerrar la boca (debería ir a ver a un médico). Steve ahora parecía no poder dejar de parpadear mientras miraba a Phil como si fuera un fantasma. Bruce se tapaba los oídos, tanto ruido despertaría a Hulk. Y Thor… Thor seguía en la mesa, suspirando y extrañando al viejo Loki, ese que hacía travesuras inocentes.

―¡Puedo explicarlo!― gritó Phil justo antes de que un espeso humo verde los envolviera a todos. A Todos.

Un segundo después, la sala de juntas quedó en completo y absoluto silencio. Las nueve personas, los gritos, los improperios, la baba y los suspiros habían desaparecido.

Una risa malévola se escuchó de la nada. Loki comenzaba su divertida venganza. ¿Y por qué no? Él también quería participar.

* * *

**N/A:**

_¡Hola, hola!_

_Sí, sé que esto parece no tener pies ni cabeza. Y lo tiene, aunque no lo crean._

_¿Qué libro le regaló Thor a su hermanito? Vale, quizá por el título del fic se den una idea. ¿A dónde los ha llevado Loki? ¿Qué tramará el inocente? ¿Tendrá continuación esta locura?_

_¡Oh! La idea del fic la tengo bien definida, pero no las parejas. Así que si tienen sugerencias, serán bienvenidas. Hay tres lindas mujeres ahí… y muchos guapos hombres._

_¡Phil Coulson! Fue la excusa para comenzar el fic y que se reunieran Los Vengadores. Me encantó Agentes de SHIELD, la serie. ¡Fantástica! _

_Vale: comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos… todo lo recibo de buen agrado =)_

_¡Saludos y gracias por leer!_

_Látex._


	2. Tony Nieves y Los Nueve Idiotas

_La vida en sí es el más maravilloso cuento de hadas_

**_-Hans Christian Andersen-_**

**ooooo**

**Tony Nieves y Los Nueve Idiotas**

Loki se miró en el gran espejo que tenía frente a él. Se veía tan guapo ceñido en ese traje negro de finas telas y su rostro pálido resaltaba entre ese cuello alto. Suspiró gratamente y se guiñó un ojo. Sus inmensas ganas de reír tendrían que esperar. El cuento había comenzado. Había sido uno de sus favoritos… en realidad todos los cuentos del libro le habían encantado (aunque no lo aceptaría ni aunque Thor le golpeara con su estúpido Mjolnir. Cuentos Midgardianos. ¡Bah! Pero al fin de cuentas muy divertidos). Y él era el villano, todo un disfrute.

―Espejo Mágico, ¿quién es el más hermoso de éste reino?― preguntó divertido, mirándose coquetamente.

El espejo se volvió negro entonces y una suave voz se escuchó de pronto (una que se parecía sospechosamente a la de JARVIS):

―Usted es el más hermoso de éste y todos los Nueve Reinos… excepto por Tony Nieves. Él sí que es sexy y tiene esos ojos color chocolate, ese cabello indomable, esa sonrisa sensual, ese…

―¡Basta!― gritó Loki en su papel― ¿Así que el afortunado fue Stark, eh?― se preguntó a sí mismo.

Su plan era llevar a los estúpidos Vengadores a los cuentos, pero dejó que fuera su propia magia la que se encargara de colocar a cada uno en su sitio. Él era el villano y al parecer su magia consideraba a Stark más sexy que él. Bien, entonces se encargaría de que Tony Nieves… ¿en serio?… en fin, de que Tony Nieves sufriera las consecuencias.

―Bien, muy bien. ¡Cazador!― gritó al enorme salón en el que se encontraba y posó su vista en la gran puerta que había frente a él, esperando que el siguiente afortunado apareciera.

La puerta se abrió entonces, de par en par, y por ella entró volando… su hermano. ¡Así que tenía la oportunidad de hacer sentir mal a Thor! Loki rió con ganas.

Thor cayó pesadamente en el fino suelo de baldosas grises. Lo último que recordaba era haber estado en una reunión con sus compañeros, pensando en Loki; después una nube verde lo envolvió y ahora caía como saco de papas en un sitio extraño. Escuchó de pronto la risa de su hermano. ¿Estaba ya divagando? Nunca pensó extrañarlo de tal manera, incluso para escuchar su risa malvada en su mente.

―¡Abre los ojos, animal! ¡Tu Rey te habla!

¡Oh! Loki era tan malvado incluso en su mente… porque era su mente, ¿verdad?

―¡Auch!― exclamó cuando sintió el fuerte golpe en su cabeza. Abrió los ojos y vio frente a él a Loki, vestido extrañamente y con una sonrisa maniática adornando su rostro― ¡Loki! ¡Hermano mío! ¡Ven a mis brazos!

Loki se vio de pronto atrapado entre los fuertes brazos de Thor. Se sentía tan bien… ¡No! Esto era su venganza, y ese mequetrefe no lo arruinaría con sentimentalismos ridículos.

―¡Apártate, idiota!― exclamó separándose dificultosamente de esos brazos fuertes― Ahora tú y tus amigos verán de lo que soy capaz. Así que ponte en tu papel y anda, a matar a Tony Nieves.

Thor se quedó de piedra, mirando fijamente a Loki. Su hermano tenía un arma en su mano, y parecía que quería que él la tomara. ¡Oh, no! ¡Loki estaba rematadamente loco! Tal y como había dicho el amigo Bruce, al fin Loki tenía en la cabeza una caja llena de gatos.

¿Eso era un puchero? Loki rodó los ojos, debió haberles borrado la memoria, pero no, prefirió ver sus reacciones siendo conscientes de lo que les estaba pasando. Y ahora Thor estaba a punto de llorar como niña (otra vez).

―¿Loki?― preguntó el rubio con voz quebrada.

―Thor, compórtate como un hombre, ¿quieres? Ahora, toma esta hacha y ve al bosque, ahí encontrarás a Tony Nieves. Tu misión será acabar con él.

O tal vez la caja llena de gatos estaba en su propia mente. Thor no comprendía qué diablos estaba pasando. Loki vestido de esa manera tan rara, él mismo tenía unos ajustadas mallas que comenzaban a estrangularlo, y ahora Loki le daba un "hacha" para matar a…

―¿Matar a quién…?― preguntó torpemente.

―¡A Tony Nieves! No preguntes más y haz lo que te digo. Entre más pronto me obedezcas, más pronto se acabará esto. Anda, toma el hacha y ve a matar a Tony Nieves.

Thor parecía títere. Loki puso el hacha en sus manos, lo giró con brusquedad y lo llevó del brazo hasta la salida del castillo, deleitándose de su propia imaginación, el lugar era tal y como lo había imaginado al leer el cuento.

―Loki… ¿qué está pasando? Pensé que estabas en Asgard, en la celda…

―¡Es un cuento, Thor! Deja de preguntar y haz lo que te digo. Puedes estar agradecido de tu gusto mundano por la literatura midgardiana.

―¿Leíste el libro?― inquirió entonces Thor, con los ojos brillantes.

―Sí. Ahora: ¡Largo!

Thor recibió una patada en el trasero y enseguida escuchó el golpe de las puertas cerrarse. Bien, debía concentrarse. Vestía ridículamente, tenía un arma en sus manos, y debía matar a Tony Nieves… ¡Blanca Nieves! Era el primer cuento del libro que le regaló a Loki. Y la comprensión le llegó de pronto a su lento cerebro. Estaba atrapado en el cuento, y si Loki era la reina malvada, él era el cazador…

―¡Oh, Loki!― gimió frustrado.

No se lo pensó más y corrió hacia el bosque. Debía encontrar a sus compañeros. A Tony que era, al parecer, la princesa en apuros. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro a pesar de todo. Al menos no le había regalado a Loki ese libro de cuentos de horror que Darcy había sugerido en primer lugar… ¡Y el de cuentos eróticos! Los humanos tenían unas mentes verdaderamente perversas, gracias a Odín había optado por el de cuentos infantiles, inocentes.

Mientras tanto, Loki miraba en su espejo mágico lo que sucedía con su tonto _no_ hermano mientras reía a carcajadas, saboreándose lo que vendría.

**oooo**

Tony abrió los ojos de pronto y frunció el ceño. La espalda le dolía horrores. ¿Dónde carajos estaba? Se incorporó lentamente hasta sentarse y vio frente a él un montón de árboles. Estaba en un bosque, ¿por qué? ¿No estaba, hasta hace poco, intentando matar a Phil Coulson por tener el descaro de estar vivo? Se levantó al fin, notando hasta entonces que vestía unos pantalones amarillos terriblemente ajustados, una casaca azul, un cuello blanco ridículamente alto, y una capa roja.

Intentó que su cerebro no se derritiera, y entonces escuchó una voz familiar. Era Thor, y lo llamaba a gritos.

―¡Thor! ¡Aquí!― gritó también, dando pasos lentos hacia la voz de su amigo. Esas mallas eran asquerosamente incómodas.

Thor respiró con alivio al escuchar a Tony. Y cuando ambos se encontraron se miraron fijamente por un segundo, para enseguida soltarse a reír.

―¡Te ves tan ridículo!― dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Cuando las risas se apagaron, Tony miró intensamente a Thor y al hacha que tenía en sus manos.

―¿Qué está pasando?― preguntó al fin.

―Amigo Tony, hemos sido víctimas de una broma de Loki. Estamos en un cuento. Y tú eres la princesa… el príncipe― agregó apresurado cuando vio los ojos como platos del castaño.

―¿Acaso _Rudolph_ no estaba en Asgard y en una celda?

―Y sigue ahí. Esto es una ilusión, lastimosamente una ilusión muy real. No es la primera vez que Loki lo hace.

―¿Una ilusión? Pues no es una ilusión que el "pequeño Tony y sus gemelos" están a punto de morir por estrangulamiento… ― dijo Tony señalándose la entrepierna― ¿Dónde demonios estamos?

―Eh… ¿Conoces el cuento de Blanca Nieves y los Siete Enanitos?

―¡Oh, no! ¡No, no, no, no, no!― negó Tony frenéticamente.

―Me temo que es así. Loki es la malvada reina, yo soy el cazador, y tú eres Tony Nieves― explicó Thor rascándose la cabeza.

―¡Voy a matarte Cabeza de Reno!― exclamó Tony verdaderamente furioso― ¡No soy una princesa!

―Pero primero tenemos que salir del cuento. Sólo le dí una leída rápida, no sé qué debemos hacer. Por supuesto que no voy a matarte.

Tony hiperventilaba de coraje. Pero Thor tenía razón, debían salir del jodido cuento. Tampoco se acordaba muy bien de él; quizá de pequeño lo había leído y creía haber visto la película animada, pero su cerebro estaba obnubilado.

―Bien. El cazador no mata a Blanca Nieves…

―Tony Nieves.

―¡Thor! ¡No estoy para bromas! Se supone que ella encuentra en el bosque a los siete enanos, luego se muere no sé por qué, y al final el príncipe la revive… ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Voy a vomitar! Espero que el príncipe sea Pepper. Sí, eso debe ser: si yo soy… "la princesa", entonces el príncipe deber ser mujer… sí. Estúpido Loki, te meteré la capa por el trasero y la sacaré por tu jodida boca de Rudolph…

Thor ya no escuchaba los improperios de Tony, debía buscar la casa de los siete enanitos. Se apresuró a internarse más en el bosque. Sólo esperaba que sus amigos estuvieran bien y que la locura de Loki no terminara de volverlos locos a ellos.

―¡Espérame, Thor!… ¡Malditas mallas! ¡Maldita capa! ¡Maldito Loki!

**ooooo**

La nube verde había desaparecido. Lo único que escuchaban era las fuertes toses que escapaban de todas las bocas.

―¡Qué demonios…!― exclamó alguien entonces.

_¡Achuu! _se oyó un estornudo.

―¡Voy a matar a alguien! ¡Grrr!

―¿Dónde estamos?

―¡Todo aquí es gigante! jajajajaja… ¿Por qué me estoy riendo?… jajajajaja

_¡Achuu!_

―¿Qué… qué… está… pa-pasando?

Y de pronto, un sonoro ronquido.

Phil miró a su alrededor y si su experiencia cercana a la muerte le hizo pensar que lo había visto todo, la imagen frente a él lo abofeteó diciéndole que no era así.

Estaban en una especie de mina, había diamantes y piedras preciosas por todos lados. Se miró y descubrió que vestía una especie de camisa larga roja, unos pantalones marrones y unas graciosas botas suaves. Se palpó la cabeza y descubrió que traía puesto un sombrero puntiagudo y estaba usando unas gafas redondas.

Entonces reparó en los demás. Y la carcajada que lo asaltó fue abruptamente detenida por un dedo acusador. Era la agente Romanoff, vestida igual que él, salvo porque su camisa era de un color más rojo que el suyo. Se veía adorable en ese atuendo, excepto por el gesto severo en su rostro.

―Si escucho una risa saliendo de tu boca, Phil Coulson, juro que te regreso al inframundo. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?― dijo ella con el ceño muy fruncido. Phil creyó que sus cejas se habían fusionado.

―Esto… jajajaja… me recuerda… jajajaja… ¿Por qué diablos no puedo parar de reír? jajajaja.

Phil se giró hacia la voz de Ojo de Halcón. Clint Barton yacía tras Romanoff, igualmente vestido en una camisa café. No podía parar de reír y ya se estaba agarrando el estómago desesperado.

Y algo hizo clic en el cerebro de Phil. Esto era como un cuento: Blanca Nieves y los siete enanitos.

_¡Achuu!_

Esa era Maria. La camisa de su amiga era verde agua.

¡JRRR! zzzzz… ¡JRRRR!

Pepper. Pepper roncaba como camionero y babeaba su casaca azul.

―¿Esta-estamos en un cue-cuento?― tartamudeó una vocecita tímida en un rincón.

Phil vio al brillante Doctor Banner abrazándose a sí mismo, envolviéndose en las mangas largas de su camisa naranja.

Y unos gemidos le hicieron voltear al último "enanito". Y ya no lo soportó. Se echó a reír a carcajada limpia. Era Nick Fury. Su jefe yacía haciendo espavientos envuelto en su camisa verde (seguía teniendo el parche), incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Su mirada era furiosa y sus orejas espectacularmente grandes.

―¡Phil Coulson! ¡Deja de reír como idiota y averigüemos qué cojones está pasando!

Phil detuvo su risa. Natasha estaba roja y temblaba de puro coraje. El agente tragó en seco, no estaba dispuesto a comprobar que la araña mataba sólo con la mirada.

―Muy bien― dijo aclarándose la garganta―. Estamos en una mina, vestimos ridículamente, todo parece más grande de lo que debería… ¿conclusión?…

―¡Blanca Nieves!… jajajajaja

―Qué brillante, Clint― murmuró Natasha sarcásticamente.

―Está bien. Pepper es Dormilón― señaló Phil, con voz sabionda, a la pelirroja que todavía roncaba sonoramente―. Clint es Feliz, por eso no puedes dejar de reír. El Doctor Banner parece ser Tímido―. Bruce se agazapó más en sí mismo y Natasha rodó los ojos (¡Qué novedad!)―. Maria es Estornudo. Querida, busca un pañuelo, los mocos en tu ropa no son agradables _(¡Achuu! ¡Estúpido! _se oyó entonces la voz constipada de Hill) Agente Romanoff… Gruñón, no hay duda. Yo soy Sabio. Y Fury…

―¡Tontín! jajajajaja― rió Clint.

Fury parecía querer comerse su sombrero.

―Sí, somos estúpidos personajes de cuento, eso ya lo notamos, Coulson― dijo Natasha― ¡Pero cómo demonios sucedió esto!

―Eh… tal vez si… si salimos de aquí y… busca-buscamos afuera― tartamudeó Bruce.

―¡Oh! Qué brillante, Banner.

―Natasha, él tiene razón. Salgamos de aquí y averigüemos qué está pasando y dónde están Stark, Thor y el Capi.

Tardaron un poco en despertar a Pepper y explicarle que estaban en un cuento de hadas. Después de varios gritos y ronquidos por parte de la pelirroja, los siete "enanitos" salieron de la mina.

―¡Ahioooo!

―¡Cállate Barton!― le gritaron todos a Clint, hasta Bruce lo hizo sin tartamudear, y Fury le empujó sin delicadeza. El arquero se limitó a reír.

Había un camino de piedra que decidieron seguir. Phil recordaba muy bien el cuento, era un apasionado de Disney e hizo honor a su personaje cuando vieron entre árboles la construcción de madera. Su casa. La casa de los siete enanitos.

―¿Creen que Blanca Nieves esté ya ahí dentro?― cuestionó Phil intrigado.

―Averigüémoslo― sentenció Natasha en un murmullo mortal.

**ooooo**

Las risas eran ya insoportables para Natasha Romanoff. Incluso Banner reía e hipaba al mismo tiempo, y Pepper dormitaba para enseguida volver a reír. ¡Fury! ¡Fury también reía y sus estúpidas orejas de Dumbo se movían! ¿Qué les pasaba a todos esos idiotas? Cuando entraron a la casa encontraron a Stark y a Thor, quien de por sí ya era grande, ahora parecía un gigante. Ellos sí eran enanos, proporcionalmente normales, pero infinitamente más pequeños que los otros dos. Iba a matar a Loki lenta y dolorosamente. Y a Stark, que la señalaba sin tapujos, burlándose de ella y diciendo que no había papel más perfecto para ella que ese tal Gruñón.

―¿Mucha risa, no, Stark? Te recuerdo que tú eres la princesa a la que un apuesto Príncipe tiene que rescatar. ¿Quién falta aquí? ¡Oh! El valiente Steve Rogers. Nadie más perfecto que él para ser TU Príncipe Azul.

Y todos se quedaron en silencio ante la declaración de Natasha-Gruñón. Pero sólo fue un momento, las risas volvieron más estruendosas, y hasta Natasha mostró una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa.

―¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Qué alguien me mate! ¡Thor, el hacha! ¡Despedázame!― gritó Tony en pánico.

Eso era verdad. El único que faltaba era Steve. ¿Quién más podría ser un apuesto príncipe valiente que el santurrón de Rogers? ¿Por qué a él?

Pronto las risas cesaron. Pepper ponía todo su esfuerzo en no dormirse, y el reír tanto lograba el objetivo. Por supuesto que estaba molesta, todos los estaban, pero dentro de todo, aquello era divertido. Aunque no tanto para Maria (que ya se había hecho de la cortina de la casita para sonarse la nariz, ¿cómo un cuerpo tan pequeño como el suyo podía producir tanto moco?); y Clint. El pobre creía que moriría de tanto reír y su estómago comenzaba a acalambrarse. Nunca más volvería a reír, había agotado y sobrepasado su cuota de risas para toda la vida.

La puertecita de madera sonó entonces.

―Ve, Stark― dijo Phil sabelotodo―. Creo que es una ancianita que te ofrecerá una manzana. ¡No la comas!―. Phil hizo un ademán a los demás para que se prepararan. Atraparían a Loki y lo obligarían a regresarlos al mundo real.

Tony exhaló largamente y se levantó del suelo (entre él y Thor habían roto las siete sillitas) y se encaminó a abrir la puerta. Pero tras la puerta no había nadie. Extrañado, Tony dio un paso más.

―¿Dónde estás hijo de…? ¡Mmppph!

Thor se apresuró a ver qué estaba pasando. Los siete enanitos se estrellaron tras él. Tony yacía en el suelo, inconsciente. Entre Bruce y Phil voltearon a Tony, y descubrieron con horror que había una manzana en su boca.

―Sigan riendo, Vengadores. Stark está muerto, por ahora, sigan riendo― se escuchó la voz de Loki. En cuanto vio a Stark en la puerta, le aventó la manzana envenenada. ¡Pero qué buena puntería tenía! Directo a la boca.

―¡Loki!― gritó Thor enojado, blandiendo su hacha en el aire cual Mjolnir. Pero sólo se escuchó la risa de Loki, perdiéndose poco a poco.

―¡Oh, no! ¡Tony!― exclamó Pepper para enseguida abalanzarse sobre el cuerpo del castaño.

―Vamos, Pepper. Tony estará bien, tenemos que encontrar al Capitán― le dijo Phil intentando separarla del cuerpo de Tony Nieves―. Pepper, no es momento de dramas― agregó cuando vio que la pelirroja no se movía.

―No-no está drama-dramatizando. ¡Está… dor-dormida!― señaló Bruce-Tímido.

Y era verdad. Pepper ya roncaba sobre el pecho de Tony. Natasha rodó los ojos.

―¡Muévanse!― ordenó― Hay que llevar a Stark adentro y buscar a Steve.

―Según el cuento, Tony debe descansar en una urna de cristal― dijo Phil de pronto.

―Claro, Genio, ¿y de dónde sacaremos una urna de cristal para nuestra _princesa_?― preguntó Natasha.

―Tony Nieves.

―¡Cállate, Thor!

Y de pronto, de la nada, una urna de cristal se materializó frente a ellos. Bien, ya faltaba poco para el final, ¿verdad?

_¡Achuuu!_

_JAJAJAJAJA…_

**ooooo**

Steve rondaba el bosque. ¡Se sentía tan perdido! ¿Por qué despertó de pronto en ese lugar? ¿Y por qué vestía ese traje azul con esas mallas ajustadas? No que le incomodaran, eran muy parecidas a su traje de El Capitán América. Había entrado en pánico, por supuesto. Y después de gritar como niñita se tranquilizó. Si él estaba en ese extraño lugar, entonces sus compañero también, ¿cierto? Esperaba que sí.

Escuchó ruidos de pronto: un estornudo, una risa… maldiciones… una vocecita tímida… ¡Sus amigos! Se apresuró a correr hacia dónde las voces se escuchaban. El bosque era espeso, pero pronto divisó un claro.

―¿Cuánto tiempo tardó el príncipe en encontrar a Blanca Nieves?― preguntó Maria con la voz afectada (de mocos, no de llanto).

―Tony Nieves―. Cuando todo el mundo lo miró mal, Thor decidió quedarse callado.

―Meses, según el cuento escrito― suspiró Phil.

―¡Oh, no! jajajajaja―. Clint no podía soportarlo más. Se llevó una mano a la boca e intentó dejar de reír. Fracasó, por supuesto.

―¡Con un demonio! Sería mejor que comiéramos todos de esa manzana. Para cuando Steve aparezca nos encontrará muertos de sed y hambre― susurró Natasha con esa voz mortal.

―Ten-tengamos fe…― tartamudeó Bruce, que estaba coloradísimo porque Pepper decidió que sus piernas eran una estupenda almohada. Cuando se descubrió acariciando los cabellos pelirrojos, se ruborizó más (si eso era posible), y retiró sus manos, rogando porque nadie hubiera notado aquello.

Fury miraba penetrantemente (con su único ojo) la urna dónde Stark descansaba. El no poder hablar le estaba crispando los nervios. Y si no fuera porque ya era calvo, seguramente se arrancaría el pelo.

Un ruido puso a todos en alerta. Y Steve hizo al fin su aparición.

―¡Ya era hora, Rogers!― exclamó Natasha― ¡Deja de mirarnos como idiota y besa a Stark!

Steve parpadeaba y su boca casi tocaba el suelo. No podía ser.

―¿Qué?

―Estamos en el cuento de Blanca Nieves…― explicó Phil. Miró a Thor por si se le ocurría corregir otra vez y decir "Tony Nieves", pero el semidiós miraba a otro lado, mordiéndose los labios―. Stark resultó ser el protagonista, Thor el cazador, nosotros somos los siete enanos, y tú eres el príncipe.

―¿Es un broma, verdad?― inquirió Steve mortalmente pálido.

―¿Te parece que estamos bromeando?― dijo Natasha con una voz peligrosamente suave. Todos tragaron saliva.

―Es una broma de Loki, amigo Steve― habló Thor entonces―. Según el agente Coulson si hacemos lo que dice el cuento, podremos salir de aquí.

―¿De verdad creen que voy a besar a Stark?― preguntó Steve escandalizado.

―Es un cuento de hadas, Steve― se escuchó la voz de Pepper, que hablaba desde las piernas de Bruce (el pobre ya no sabía a dónde hacerse) mientras bostezaba perezosamente―. El final feliz, el beso de amor y todo eso… Bésalo, ¿quieres?

―¡No voy a besar a Stark!― se negó el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

Natasha tenía suficiente de aquello. Se levantó y pateó la espinilla de Steve. Para ser tan pequeña, tenía mucha fuerza.

―¡Oye! !Eso dolió!― se quejó el rubio sobándose la pierna.

―Y te dolerá más si no abres la puta urna, te acercas al imbécil de Stark, y le plantas un beso. ¡Ahora, Rogers!

Steve temió de verás esa mirada asesina. Vio entonces a todos los demás. Se veían tan ridículos… y si quería sacarlos de ahí, tendría que hacerlo. ¡Auch! ¡Qué inmoral! ¡Qué sucio! ¡Qué…! Qué lindo se veía Tony ahí dormido… Sus mejillas se encendieron repentinamente. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

―Lo haré― dijo al fin― ¡Pero sólo para sacarnos de aquí y encargarnos de Loki!

―Sí, sí, lo que digas. Anda, bésalo― instó La Viudita Negra.

Steve carraspeó mientras abría la urna de cristal. Vio de reojo que sus amigos los rodeaban. Sentía su cara arder, la sangre agolpándose en su rostro. Y vio a Tony dormido. Realmente se veía muy… ¿atractivo? _¡Saca esos pensamientos de tu mente, Rogers! Lo besarás por el bien del equipo. Los Vengadores, tu equipo._

Se acercó lentamente. Vio de cerca esas largas y espesas pestañas, los labios carnosos…. Tragó saliva. Podía hacerlo, claro que sí. Cerró los ojos y lo hizo. Sus labios chocaron contra los fríos labios de Tony. Fue un beso sutil, y por alguna razón no podía separarse. Quería hacerlo, pero no podía.

―Creo que ya le gustó― dijo Pepper abrazándose a Bruce, expectante.

Y cuando Steve abrió los ojos, vio frente a él los enormes chocolates de Tony.

―Rogers, si no te apartas inmediatamente me aseguraré de que no tengas descendientes― murmuró Tony en sus labios.

Steve se separó de golpe, se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer. ¡Había besado a Tony! Y le había gustado…

Clint soltó una estruendosa carcajada. Natasha resopló, y por su gesto nadie podía decir si era de alivio, enojo o diversión. Maria estornudó, por supuesto. Fury sintió alivio. Phil sonreía misteriosamente. Pepper gritaba jubilosa, y de pronto se dejó caer dormida otra vez en los brazos de Bruce, que sonreía tímidamente. Thor tenía una sonrisa de comercial en el rostro.

Tony se incorporó en su urna de cristal hasta quedar sentado, mirando de muy mal modo a Steve.

―¿No se supone que esto acabaría con este jodido cuento?― gruñó― ¡Más te vale sacarnos de aquí, Cuernitos! ¡Así te patearé el culo más rápido!

Y la risa malvada de Loki se escuchó de pronto.

―Falta algo, Stark― dijo entonces, apareciendo tras un árbol―: que el soldado te pida matrimonio para que sean felices por siempre.

Tony se precipitó fuera de la urna, y salió disparado contra Loki. Pero éste seguía riendo y una nube verde comenzaba a rodearlo…

* * *

**N/A:**

_¡Hola! Wow! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por sus alertas. Espero que éste primer cuento les haya gustado. Básicamente es la introducción a lo que seguirá (*risa malvada estilo Loki*)._

_Mi agradecimiento a:_

**Lady Crowned. **Por ser mi primer review en esta historia, y por tus lindas palabras, prometo no meter FrostIron. A mí tampoco me gusta, la verdad. Besos!

**rWaNa** de mi corazón, por ser el fic dedicado a ti, te concedí el Stony. Ya veremos cómo lo solucionan.

**Darkmoon: **¡Mil gracias! Qué lindas palabras! Amé tu idea de Bruce/Pepper… Oh, ya tengo algo listo para ellos. Sobre Jane, pues es que la chica no está en el fic. Aunque yo si la amo y jamás le haría bashing. ¡Oh! Las Mil y Una Noches… ¿algún relato en especial que te gustaría ver? Besitos!

**Alex**, no me regañes. Y sí, Clint nos salió babosito jijijijiji. Te quiero!

**BlackLady-AoD: **Espero que te haya gustado éste, nena. Gracias!

**mafer: **Sí! YAOI. También soy fujoshi. Gracias por tu comentario!

**elapink100: **Esto… Te prometo el Clint/Natasha. Gracias, wapa!

_Besos y gracias por leer!_

_Látex._

_PD: Loki es que el pone los títulos. A mí no culpen._


	3. El Bello Babeante

_De vez en cuando, en medio de una vida ordinaria, el amor nos da un cuento de hadas _

(Anónimo)

**El Bello Babeante**

Una enorme sonrisa se mostraba en sus finos labios. El cuento de Tony Nieves no había terminado como él lo esperaba. Es decir, de verdad hubiera querido escuchar al Capitán proponiéndole matrimonio a la "dulce" princesa con bigotes, pero su magia comenzaba a actuar por sí sola, de una manera alarmante. Bueno, no que ello le preocupara demasiado en esos momentos. Estaba en el mismo castillo que la vez anterior, mirándose en ese gran espejo que seguramente ya no era tan mágico al haber cambiado de cuento, pero seguía su primer y más importante propósito: regalarle la visión más apasionante de los Nueve Reinos: su propia imagen.

Loki se veía imponente enfundado en negro (de nuevo; de ahora en adelante cambiaría todos sus atuendos por unos completamente negros, le sentaban de maravilla), pero eso no era lo espectacular, sino los cuernos que sobresalían de su cabeza… Era como su atuendo normal de príncipe Asgardiano…

Un graznido le hizo mirar más allá de su rostro en el espejo, y Loki amplió su sonrisa. Era su fiel cuervo: Diablo. Loki frunció el ceño, ¿no se supone que Diablo debería ser negro también? Pues no, el estúpido cuervo era… rubio. Bufó: ¡Habrase visto! ¡Un cuervo rubio! Eso no era acojonante. Y entonces reconoció el pequeño chaleco que el animalejo traía puesto.

―¿Thor?

Graznido… tos… ¿los cuervos podían toser?… graznido…

―¡Cruuuaac!… ¿Loookiii?

¡¿Los cuervos podían hablar?! Loki hizo un esfuerzo supremo para alejarse del espejo y se acercó al animalejo. ¿Por qué su magia lo ponía junto a Thor otra vez? Está bien que le divertía mucho ver a _su_ no hermano haciendo estupideces, pero no lo quería cerca todo el tiempo. Esperaba que eso cambiara en los próximos cuentos.

―Bien― suspiró Loki resignado, y acarició el pelaje rubio de su fiel cuervo albino―. Thor, tu nueva misión es ir a ver quién es el afortunado que protagonizará este cuento.

―¡Cruuuaac!… ¡Loookii!―. Thor el cuervo tosió desesperadamente, como si estuviera ahogándose, entonces su voz sonó de nuevo; ya era más parecida a la de su yo normal―. ¿Tendremos que pasar por todos los cuentos del libro?… ¡Cruuuaac!

―Si no fuera así, no sería divertido, Thor. ¡Ahora ve antes de que te arranque todas tus rubias plumas!

Thor soltó un graznido más y picoteó con fuerza la mano de Loki, que ya se acercaba peligrosamente hacia su plumaje dorado. Loki aulló y Thor escapó finalmente. El cetro que su hermanito tenía en las manos se veía bastante peligroso, no quería ser pollo frito. Otra vez a averiguar qué pasaría con sus amigos.

**ooooo**

La nube verde se disipó de nuevo…

Clint Barton tosió apretando los ojos. En cuanto tuviera al "afable" hermanito de Thor en sus manos lo usaría como diana y lo mataría a flechazos; sus hermosas flechas: las normales, las explosivas, y esas nuevas con vibranium. Loki quedaría como coladera.

Dejó de toser y se descubrió entonces vestido con un traje muy sencillo: camisa blanca, chaleco negro y ajustados pantalones grises.

―Díganme por piedad que estamos ya en el mundo real― se escuchó la voz dramática de Tony Stark.

―Me temo que no…―. Ese era Banner.

Clint se giró hacia las voces. Si había creído que nunca más volvería a reír, que su estómago explotaría una vez que estuvieran en la vida real, que se encerraría en una cloaca para no ver nada gracioso, o se cosería los labios con hilo cáñamo… ¡Qué equivocado estaba! Rió a carcajadas mientras señalaba a los tres que tenía enfrente. Y es que era tan condenadamente gracioso. ¿Por qué no tenía una cámara a mano?

Tony Stark yacía enfundado en un alegre conjunto rojo, Bruce en uno verde, y Steve en uno azul. Y los tres tenían unas graciosas alitas en la espalda y lo que parecía ser varitas mágicas en sus manos.

―¿Ya terminaste, _Risitas_?― preguntó Tony cruzándose de brazos mientras veía cómo Clint se retorcía de la risa en el suelo.

―Clint, está comprobado científicamente que la risa puede matar. ¡Contrólate!― le gritó Bruce, que comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Pero Clint no podía evitarlo. Se calmaba y respiraba profundamente, sólo para que a los dos segundos sus risas volvieran a retumbar en la cabaña de madera en la que estaban. Era sospechosamente parecida a la de los siete enanitos, sólo que todo estaba de un tamaño más normal. Sí, la imaginación de Loki era un poco pobre.

―¡Con un demonio!― exclamó Tony para enseguida hacer lo único que se le ocurrió: blandió la "varita mágica" y le selló los labios a Clint―. ¡Wow! Y yo que se la iba a encajar en un ojo para hacer que se callara.

―Tony, no es momento para agredirnos unos a otros― habló entonces Bruce, siempre centrado―. Parece ser que el cuento no ha terminado… ¿Por qué vestimos así y tenemos alas y por qué puedes hacer magia?

―¡No lo sé, Bruce!― respondió Tony olvidándose del pobre Clint que ya lloraba en silencio sin poder, todavía, controlarse― Estábamos en el cuento de Blanca Nieves…

―Tony Nieves…― se oyó un murmullo.

Tanto Bruce como Tony miraron a Steve, que hasta entonces se había dignado a hablar. El súper soldado tenía las mejillas coloradas y evitaba la mirada de Tony.

―Ja. Ja. ¿Te crees muy gracioso echándome en cara el mayor ridículo de mi vida, Capi-Paleta? Lo que me recuerda… ¡tengo que lavarme la boca!

―¿Estás bien, Steve?― preguntó Bruce preocupado. Steve parecía a punto de desmayarse.

―Sí… yo…

―¡Sólo fue un beso, Anciano!― exclamó Tony buscando un cuarto de baño― No soy una princesa, y por supuesto, tú no eres mi príncipe. Deja de llorar y da ideas de cómo torturar al cuernudo cuando nos deje salir de aquí― concluyó cuando encontró una palangana rebosante de agua; se encogió de hombros y procedió a hacerse varios enjuagues bucales.

Bruce pudo ver una ligera decepción en los ojos de Steve. Bien, eso ya era demasiado para su salud mental. Miró sus ropas, las de sus compañeros, el lugar en el que estaban y finalmente miró a Clint, que estaba haciendo espavientos con las manos para que retirarán el sello en sus labios.

―Oh, sí. Espera, Clint― dijo el científico. Blandió su varita, igual que había hecho Tony. Si había funcionado con su amigo, no veía por qué no lo haría con él.

―¡Ya era hora!― escupió el arquero― Creo que Loki no se limitará a un cuento. Si mi memoria no me falla, y no lo creo porque Nat me obligó a ver las películas de Disney aquella vez que "accidentalmente" se pegó mi chicle en su trasero… ―. Y entonces Clint comenzó a babear.

―¡Barton! Deja tus fantasías con la araña para otro momento, ¿quieres? O cumpliré eso de sacarte un ojo, podrías hacer una bonita pareja con Fury.

Clint miró feo a Stark, pero carraspeó para dejar de divagar con el espectacular trasero de su amiga.

―Bien, como decía, ustedes deben ser Flora, Fauna y Primavera. Y si estamos en una linda cabaña de madera… ¡Oh, no! Primero me hace reír hasta casi explotar, y ahora caeré en un hechizo para dormir… ¡Loki, sentirás mi venganza!

Tony rodó los ojos, Bruce lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y Steve… Steve no sabía ni dónde meterse.

―Sí, sí, Hombre-Drama. Todos queremos matar a Cuernitos. Ahora: ¿Dónde demonios estamos?

―Creo que… La Bella Durmiente, ¿no?― sentenció Bruce.

―¿Qué? ¿Y Barton es la Bella Durmiente? ¿Por qué él? ¡Yo soy más bello!― se quejó Tony.

―No puedes ser el protagonista de todos los cuentos, Stark― habló enojado Steve. Tenía que dejar el beso atrás. Sólo fue para acabar con el cuento de Tony Nieves… Blanca Nieves. El cretino tenía razón, no había sido nada del otro mundo―. Y no eres más bello.

―No pensaste así cuando no te despegabas de mis sexis labios…

―¡Basta! Si seguimos el patrón de Tony Nie… ¡Lo siento!… el cuento anterior, debemos seguir el curso de la historia hasta que llegue el beso de amor…― dijo Bruce.

―¡Agh! Si Steve fue el príncipe de Stark no me quiero imaginar quién será el mío― gimió Clint.

―Yo lo único que espero es que no a todos nos toque ser princesas― dijo Bruce con un escalofrío.

―Y yo quiero saber qué sigue en este cuento, ¿podría alguien decírmelo?― pidió Steve.

―Es verdad, Capi-paleta no está enterado de nada después de la década de los 40´s. Bien, te lo voy a _resumir_…― dijo Tony con un claro doble sentido. Le comenzaba a agradar poner nervioso al anticuado congelador andante.

―Tony, tus palabras sucias no es algo que Steve entienda― interrumpió Bruce sonriendo―. Agradece que todavía sea inocente.

―¿Qué? ¡No soy tan inocente! ¿Qué me vas a _resumir_, Stark?

―Sí que es inocente― le murmuró Clint a Bruce. Éste asintió divertido.

―Bien, te lo resumo, anciano: El Feo Durmiente, a.k.a. Legolas, tendrá que hacer alarde de su estupidez crónica, pincharse un dedo en una rueca y echarse a dormir a pata suelta hasta que llegue su príncipe para que lo despierte con un beso de amor― explicó Tony jugando con su varita (la mágica).

―¿Qué todos los cuentos terminan con un beso?― inquirió Steve intentando alejar el recuerdo de sus labios sobre los de Stark.

―Son cuentos de hadas, Steve: Princesas, príncipes valientes, magia, brujas malvadas y besos de amor verdadero― dijo Bruce.

―Te agradecería recordaras, Stark, que soy el Bello Durmiente, no el Feo Durmiente. No eres el único atractivo en las filas de Los Vengadores― reclamó Clint ofendido. Él era muy guapo. Y ser el protagonista del cuento era algo que lo tenía muy contento… claro, terminaría de regocijarse cuando matara a Loki.

―Sí, sí. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?― inquirió Tony.

―Hay que buscar la rueca para que Clint se duerma― suspiró Bruce.

―Admiro la inteligencia de "Tía Fauna"― sonrió Clint.

―Y yo me reiré de ti cuando descubramos que Fury es tu príncipe― se la regresó Bruce.

―¡Ouch!

―¡Vamos, Legolas! Salgamos al bosque para que la dulce princesita se ponga a babear.

―¡Doble Ouch!

―¿De verdad podemos hacer magia?― inquirió Steve moviendo su varita entre sus dedos― Porque si es así quizá podamos hacer algo en contra de Loki.

―Supongo que esta "magia" no funcionaría contra Loki…

―Claro― interrumpió Steve a Bruce, pensativo―, si la magia proviene de Loki, entonces sería lógico que no funcione contra él.

―¿Quieres que te _entierre_ en el trasero mi varita, Capitán Obvio?

―¡Tony!

―¿Qué? El de la mente sucia eres tú, Brucie… ¿Quién lo hubiera creído?

―_¡Ereees tú…!_

―¡Ni lo pienses, Legolas! ¡Cierra el pico o el anciano no será el único con mi varita enterrada en el trasero!

**ooooo**

―Manera 69: ¡Ácido! Y una bala en el trasero. Manera 70: Descuartizamiento. Y una bala en el trasero. Manera 71...

―Natasha, ¿podrías ser tan amable de dejar de pensar en "Cien maneras de matar a Loki"? Tu actitud no nos ayuda. Gracias― habló Nick Fury en tono helado, mientras se acomodaba por enésima vez la brillante corona en su calva.

―Además, podrías resumirlo con "una bala en el trasero"― dijo entonces Maria, acariciando el talle de su hermoso vestido real.

―Y esa actitud de niña mala desluce con tu pinta de príncipe azul― fue el turno de Phil, que también lucía un majestuoso atuendo y una corona en su cabeza.

Natasha cerró los ojos, maldiciéndolos mentalmente. ¡Le habían hecho perder la cuenta! Y es que claro, los tres brillantes integrantes de SHIELD ya habían llegado a la conclusión de que estaban atrapados en los cuentos de hadas (¡A saber cuántos había leído Loki, por qué y cómo demonios los había metido a ellos en sus trucos baratos!).

―¿En qué cuento infantil existe un trío real?― preguntó María con picardía. No se explicaba por qué Nick, Phil y ella usaban tremendas coronas brillantes en la cabeza. Natasha no contaba, no tenía corona.

El único ojo de Fury por poco y se sale de su órbita. ¿Trío real? ¿Él, María y Phil en un trío?… ¡¿Él y Phil?! Estaba a punto de darle un síncope cuando por el ventanal del castillo en el que estaban entró graznando un cuervo… rubio.

―¡Cruuuaaac!― graznó el cuervo.

―¡Aaaahh!― gritó María y corrió a abrazar a Phil Coulson― ¡Qué bichejo más horrible! ¡Phil, eres un rey, mátalo!

―Oh, creo que eso que acaba de salir por la ventana es tu dignidad, Hill― dijo Natasha sin emoción alguna―. Creo que el bichejo horrible es… Thor… ¿Thor, eres tú?― reconoció la armadura-chaleco del cuervo rubio.

―¡Sí! ¡Cruuuaaac! ¿Quién de ustedes es la bella… ¡cruuaaac!… durmiente?

―Parece que ninguno de nosotros― razonó Fury aún recuperándose de la insinuación de Maria.

―¡La Bella Durmiente! Eso explica todo― sonrió Phil sin soltar a Maria, que seguía aferrada a él y miraba de un modo horrible al cuervo-Thor―: Maria y yo somos los padres de La Bella Durmiente… quién quiera que sea. Y usted, señor― explicó mirando a Fury―, es el padre de Natasha, el príncipe que despertará de su sueño a la hermosa princesa― concluyó en todo soñador.

―Phil, en serio: no más películas de Disney― advirtió Fury―. Y es una orden.

―¿Y entonces qué cojones hacemos?― inquirió Natasha.

―¿Salir a buscar a la Bella Durmiente?― se aventuró Phil con tono ofendido. ¿Qué de malo tenía ser fan de las pelis de Disney? Le había costado mucho conseguir las versiones originales. Fury no tenía ningún derecho a ordenarle semejante cosa, no después de echar a perder su valiosa colección de tarjetas del Capitán América. Lo que lo llevó a pensar…― ¿Será Steve ésta vez la princesa?

―Mientras no sea Stark…― murmuró Natasha tocando "disimuladamente" la espada que colgaba de su cinto―. Prefiero besar a Hulk.

Y el Príncipe-Natasha, el trío real y el cuervo rubio, salieron del bonito -y ridículo- castillo.

**ooooo**

―… y entonces Aurora, la Bella Durmiente, se despierta del hechizo de Maléfica con el beso de amor verdadero. Y fin, todos viven felices para siempre― explicó Clint a Steve con mucho entusiasmo.

Bruce comenzaba a dudar de la salud mental del agente. Para ser tan rudo, le parecía increíble que hablara con esa pasión sobre los cuentos de princesas. Volteó a mirar a Tony para ver su reacción, y si tenía algo que decir al respecto, pero Tony no estaba a su lado. Intrigado, Bruce giró la cabeza a su alrededor.

―¡Aquí arriba, Brucie!

El aludido miró hacia arriba, y sí, Tony yacía con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza mientras movía graciosamente sus alitas de hada. Estaba volando.

―¡Baja de ahí, Stark! Te ves ridículo…

―¿Qué pasa, Capi? ¿Envidia?

―¿Envidia de qué? Yo también tengo alas.

―¡Pues sube para ver quién hace el ridículo!

Y Steve, cómo no, en un segundo ya estaba a lado de Stark. Los insultos cada vez se hicieron más sonoros y tanto Clint como Bruce prefirieron ignorarlos.

―¿Soy yo o eso es tensión sexual?― preguntó Clint traviesamente.

Bruce iba a contestar escandalosamente a eso, pero de pronto luces variopintas llenaron el escenario: Tony convirtió a Steve en, literalmente, una paleta de hielo. Steve regresó el hechizo y Tony era una plancha de esas antiguas. Steve fue entonces un helado con todo y barquillo, y Tony se vio de pronto como una tetera de hierro…

Clint ya comenzaba a reír de nuevo, por lo que Bruce le tomó del brazo y avanzó con él, obligándolo a llegar a su objetivo. Mientras Steve y Tony peleaban, Bruce divisó la rueca, que lucía extrañamente atrayente en un claro del bosque. Era una rueca rústica, pero bonita; y para ser de madera, lucía un lindo color rojizo-anaranjado, además de unas lindas manchitas marrones.

―Ya me estaba aburriendo, chicos.

Bruce creyó que su piel saldría corriendo, Clint soltó un gritito muy poco masculino. ¿La rueca había hablado? Y de pronto, en la rueda de la rueca, un par de brillantes ojos verdes parpadearon.

―¿Pepper…?

―¡Sí, Bruce! ¡Soy una horrible cosa de madera! ¡Será poco lo que ustedes le puedan hacer a Loki comparado con lo que le haré yo!

―Eres… una rueca muy bonita― tartamudeó Bruce para ahogar la carcajada que estaba en su garganta.

―¿Gracias? Vale, supongo que tu obvio aspecto de hada mágica, las idioteces que está gritando Tony a Steve y yo siendo una rueca nos lleva a la Bella Durmiente, ¿no?

―¿Quién lo diría? Dormiré gracias a Pepper Potts. Gracias, señorita Potts― exclamó Clint que todavía no se recuperaba del susto.

―¿Tú eres la Bella Durmiente, Clint?― inquirió la rueca Pepper.

―¿Por qué el tono de sorpresa? ¿No soy lo suficientemente bello?

―Por supuesto, claro. Ahora, me estoy entumiendo, ¿harías el favor de pincharte?―. Y entonces relució una brillante ajuga en la bobina de la rueca.

Clint abrió los ojos como platos y dio un par de pasos atrás.

―¡Oh, vamos Clint! ¡Tienes que pincharte! ¿Quieres acabar con este absurdo cuento o no?― le instó Bruce.

―Hazlo Clint, o Steve y Tony terminarán matándose― agregó Pepper.

Clint murmuró algo intangible mientras comenzaba a sudar.

―¡Clint! No tengo tiempo para esto…― sentenció Bruce y haciendo uso de su varita levitó a Clint hacia la aguja.

―¡Le tengo fobia a las agujas!― gritó Clint, y lo fue lo último que pudo decir, porque su dedo ya estaba en la aguja de la rueca. En cuestión de segundos de desplomó en el suelo.

―¿Quién lo diría? Un hombre que es mortal con las flechas y se ha enfrentado a todo tipo de cosas peligrosas, y le teme a las agujas― dijo la rueca pecosa.

―Todos tenemos nuestros secretos, ¿no?― concedió Bruce mirando a Clint, que comenzaba a roncar… y babear.

De pronto hubo mucho ruido, y entonces los miembros de equipo restantes aparecieron.

―¡Sabía que ese grito sólo pudo darlo Clint!― jadeó Natasha triunfante.

―Eso quiere decir que Barton es la princesa a la que tienes que besar, Romanoff― obvió Fury seriamente.

La cara de Natasha fue todo un poema.

**ooooo**

Todos miraban a Natasha y a Clint, expectantes. El arquero yacía en un diván que apareció de la nada (como la urna de Tony Nieves), roncaba suavemente, y alguno se encargaba de girar su rostro de vez en cuando para que no se ahogara con su propia saliva. Realmente era preocupante que babeara tanto. Natasha, por su parte, estaba cruzada de brazos y con el ceño peligrosamente fruncido.

Tony y Steve ya habían dejado de hechizarse, y ambos se miraban de reojo enojados. Thor había vuelto a lado de Loki para informarle que Clint había sido el elegido. Phil, Maria y Fury (que intentaba que su corona no se cayera de su calva) se limitaban a hacer gestos desesperados: Natasha no cedía. Y Bruce estaba recargado en la rueca-Pepper, al parecer muy cómodo.

―Nat…

―¡No lo haré!

―¡Por los dioses, Romanoff!― exclamó Tony, harto de la actitud de Natasha― Deberías agradecer que te ha tocado besar a un hombre. No es como si fueras a besar a Maria o a Pepper… ¡Y todos sabemos que hay algo entre tú y Cupido!

―Pues hubiera preferido besarlas a ellas― susurró ella audiblemente.

Un prolongado _¡Oohh!_ se escuchó entonces.

―¿De verdad preferirías besar a Pepper o a Maria?― preguntó Steve afectado. ¡Qué inmoral era el mundo moderno!

―¡Ja! Bruce, me debes una apuesta: a Romanoff le gustan las pepitas de calabaza― sonrió Tony perversamente.

―¿Qué? ¿Apostaron sobre mi sexualidad?― les gritó la aludida blandiendo su espada, furiosa― En todo caso, idiotas, no es que me gusten las mujeres. Es sólo que Clint y yo…

―Mortal mujer, si no lo haces pronto corremos el riesgo de quedarnos atrapados para siempre en el cuento de El Bello Babeante. Haz el favor de besarlo de una vez, ¿quieres?

Todos se giraron hacia la voz de Loki, todos con miradas asesinas. Thor, a su lado, sólo graznó y escupió unas cuantas plumas doradas.

Natasha se le abalanzó con espada en mano, pero Loki rió más fresco que una lechuga, hábilmente desapareciendo y apareciendo lejos del alcance de Natasha.

―¡Maldito bastardo!― exclamó al fin ella, agotada. Miró con odio a Loki, y luego repasó los rostros de sus compañeros. Los haría pagar a todos y cada uno de ellos esas sonrisas estúpidas. Respiró profundamente, no había opción. Tendría que besar a Barton a pesar de su promesa.

Enterró con fuerza la espada en el pasto bajo sus pies y con paso decidido llegó hasta el diván, ese que ya estaba manchado con la baba de Clint. ¡Agh! Asco.

Las respiraciones de todos se interrumpieron de pronto… Loki sonrió perversamente, y Thor graznó… otra vez.

Sin mucha delicadeza, Natasha giró el rostro de Clint hasta que quedó frente a ella.

―Cierra los ojos, es menos traumático― le sugirió Steve, quién recibió un codazo de Tony.

Natasha obedeció; cerró los ojos y juntó sus labios a los de Clint.

…

Nada pasó. Clint seguía durmiendo. Enojada, Natasha volvió a besarlo, está vez más prolongadamente. Nada. La pelirroja soltó un gruñido de frustración y finalmente besó apasionadamente a Clint Barton… y fue correspondida. Clint la tomó del cuello y la acercó más hacia él, dándole el mejor beso francés de su repertorio.

―Eso sí que es un beso húmedo― comentó Tony sorprendido, porque Natasha no se despegaba de Clint.

Por alguna extraña razón, Loki no encontró eso tan divertido. En realidad, sí que era entretenido, pero su magia comenzaba a sobrepasarlo… y estaba comprendiendo…

Al fin Natasha y Clint se despegaron, él la miraba sonriendo, ella tenía una expresión indescifrable en su rostro, aunque no se notaba molesta.

―¿Fingiste en los primeros dos besos?― preguntó ella suavemente.

Clint asintió, sin dejar de sonreír. Aunque lo hizo de golpe cuando Natasha entrecerró los ojos y se apresuró a desenterrar su espada para apuntarla hacia él. Oh, oh…

―¡Loki, sácanos de aquí!― gritó Ojo de Halcón saltando del diván para huir de las ansias asesinas de Natasha Romanoff.

―¡Te dejaré eunuco, Barton!

Y la risa de Loki volvió entonces. ¿Qué importaba lo que su magia hiciera? Era por esos detalles que era tan divertido. Las risas de los demás también retumbaron en el bosque… y el graznido de Thor.

**ooooo**

_¡Hola, hola!_

_Sí, sé que dejo "inconclusos" los cuentos. Pero es parte de la historia, todo tendrá su "final feliz" y su explicación. Es que ni Loki sabe en lo que se metió, de verás._

_Muchisímas gracias a _**_Olimka, MarQueZA_N1, Kyori, rWaNa, BlackLady-AoD, Darkmoon, elapink100, Deb-san, ThoriCabrt, Alex, Shawarma, kiras70, Hiro_**_, y a mi lector/a anonimo por sus bellos reviews! Y también a todos los que leen y poner alertas en este disparate que me atrevo a llamar fic xD._

_Y ya saben, su imaginación es lo importante._

_Besos!_

_Látex._


	4. Agente Ceniciento

_La vida es como un cuento relatado por un idiota; un cuento lleno de palabrería y frenesí, que no tiene ningún sentido._

**_-William Shakespeare_****-**

**ooooo**

**Agente Ceniciento**

Cuando Phil consiguió dejar de toser descubrió que estaba en una especie de cocina muy antigua. Se miró el cuerpo, vestía muy humildemente: una camisa azul claro, pantalones marrones… y un mandil blanco. Su mente analítica, sus años de entrenamiento y su gran inteligencia lo llevaron a la obvia conclusión y a sonreír de oreja a oreja… claro que el cubo de agua y el mechudo que tenía en las manos ayudaron a que el foco se prendiera en su cabeza. ¡Era La Cenicienta!

―Si no dejas de sonreír como todo un imbécil, Agente, me meteré en tus pantalones y no querrás saber lo que puedo morder.

―¡Agh! ¿Es necesaria tanta suciedad, Stark?

Phil miró a su alrededor buscando el origen de las vocecitas que había escuchado, sin dejar de sonreír.

―¡Aquí abajo, agente Coulson!― exclamó una tercera vocecita.

Phil desvió su mirada hacia el suelo… y sus ojos se agrandaron y la sonrisa de satisfacción cambió a una de pura ternura. Un "¡Aww!" salió de sus labios mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo y dejaba a un lado sus instrumentos de limpieza.

―Así que te parecemos muy lindos, ¿no?― dijo peligrosamente la pequeña ratoncita pelirroja― Stark, métete en sus pantalones y roe todo lo que puedas.

Pero Phil no atendió a la amenaza, con delicadeza tomó a los tres ratoncitos entre sus manos para que quedaran a la altura de sus ojos. La ratoncita era Natasha, vestida en un monísimo vestidito amarillo. Stark tenía un gracioso suetercito rojo y (gracias a Dios, pensó Phil, pantaloncitos también); y el tercero era el Doctor Banner, rechonchito y peludito, enfundado en un conjunto diminuto color verde.

―Creo que ha perdido la razón― murmuró éste último, mirando cómo los ojos de Phil brillaban y al parecer no era capaz de borrar esa sonrisa tan boba.

―¡Auch!― se quejó Phil cuando Stark mordió su dedo meñique, soltándolos con brusquedad en el proceso.

Los tres ratoncitos cayeron al suelo pesadamente, estrellándose unos con otros.

―¡Coulson! ¡Stark no será el único que te roa el trasero!― gritó enojada Natasha.

―¡Hey! Yo nunca hablé de roerle el trasero… ¡qué asco!― se quejó Tony, sobándose la retaguardia.

―¿Podrían dejar de pensar en "roer" a nadie y concentrarnos en éste cuento?― exclamó Bruce mirándose su larga colita, se había doblado al caer y dolió―. Parece ser que el agente Coulson es…

―¡Soy Ceniciento!― dijo Phil, volviendo a animarse.

―Parece que te lo tomas muy en serio, Agente― reclamó Tony, cruzando sus pequeños bracitos peludos y mirando de mal modo a Phil-Ceniciento.

―Me gustan los cuentos de hadas, ¿hay algún problema con eso?― inquirió Phil molesto―. Además, está comprobado que los cuentos no se acabarán hasta que Loki lo decida, y si puedo disfrutarlo, lo haré.

―Por supuesto, Coulson― sonrió Natasha perversamente―. Disfrútalo, al menos hasta que tengas que besar a alguien desagradable.

―¡Apoyo eso!― secundó Tony― Si a mí me tocó el abuelo, y a Romanoff el arquero…

―Yo sé quién será mi príncipe… bueno, mi princesa― interrumpió Phil con una sonrisa satisfecha.

―¿En serio?… ¿y quién es?― preguntó Bruce muy interesado.

―Maria― fue la contundente respuesta de Phil.

―¿Y cómo lo sabes?― se burló Tony.

―Porque es obvio que existe atracción entre las parejas que forma la magia de Loki.

―Bueno, eso aplica para Natasha y Clint― obvió Bruce―. Pero no para Tony y Steve… ¿O SÍ?― se apresuró a preguntar a Tony.

―¡Pero claro que por supuesto que NO!― gritó Tony a todo pulmón… pulmoncito― ¡Eso es un insulto a mi hombría, Coulson!

―Pues por la forma en que peleas todo el tiempo con Steve…

―¡Todos ustedes están locos!― interrumpió Tony, muy alterado, a Natasha― Me reiré de ti, Coulson, cuando tu estúpida sonrisa se borre de tu estúpido rostro cuando tengas que besar a… ¡Fury! ¡Sí! ¡Ustedes siempre están juntos…!

La vocecita de Tony se perdió cuando otras voces se escucharon de pronto acercándose, al parecer muy acaloradas. Phil, quizá por su instinto de supervivencia, o tal vez porque se sabía el cuento a la perfección, tomó apresuradamente a los tres ratoncitos y los metió en el bolsillo de su mandil, sin hacer caso a las protestas. Se levantó y en el proceso tomó el mechudo.

Las puertas de la cocina se abrieron de par en par, y por ella entró Fury, enfundado en un traje muy elegante color gris (Phil suspiró aliviado al descubrir que él no sería su príncipe). Detrás de él venían dos personas más, gritando y peleando.

―¡No es mi culpa, Thor!― gritó Loki vestido en un traje muy parecido al de Fury, sólo que era… rosa― ¡Mi magia está fuera de control!

―¡Pues debiste pensarlo cuando decidiste que sería muy divertido meternos en los cuentos Midgardianos!― gritó Thor de vuelta (toda la cocina pareció temblar con la potencia de su voz). Su traje era exactamente igual al de su hermano, pero en color verde claro.

―¡Cállense ya! ¡Los he escuchado gritar tonterías desde que aparecimos en éste cuento!― terció Fury también gritando, al parecer ninguno se había percatado de la presencia de Phil, ni de los ratones, que se asomaban por el filo del bolsillo― Ya estamos aquí, atrapados en los malditos cuentos de hadas, así que hay que seguir el curso de cada uno hasta que se acaben. Y quita esa sonrisa de tu cara, Loki, cuando estemos en la realidad yo mismo iré hasta Asgard de algún jodido modo y te la borraré a golpes.

―Eso será después de que mis repulsores lo hagan cenizas. Porque te aviso, _Cuernitos_, que Fury no es el único que te tiene en la mira.

Fue entonces que tanto Fury como Thor y Loki dejaron de fulminarse con las miradas para posarlas en Phil, que los miraba divertido con mechudo en mano.

―¿Desde cuándo hablas tan bajo, Coulson?― preguntó Fury.

―No fui yo…

―¡Aquí estoy,_ Rudholp_!― gritó Tony con el puñito en alto, siento detenido de caer del bolsillo por Bruce y Natasha― ¡Primero me haces ser una princesa con beso de anciano incluido, luego me conviertes en una ridícula hada, y ahora, mequetrefe, me rebajas a un simple ratón…!

Loki se acercó lentamente hasta Phil y su mandil (el agente tomó el mango del mechudo como arma, sólo para prevenir). Cuando vio al trío de ratoncitos se soltó muy pancho a reír a carcajadas.

―¡Stark! Es mi magia la que los pone en su lugar, si ahora decidió que seas una criatura insignificante no es mi culpa. Es más, creo que es lo más acertado que ha hecho hasta ahora― rió Loki― ¡Agh!― exclamó adolorido cuando Tony pudo soltarse del agarre de sus compañeros ratones y saltó ágilmente hasta atrapar entre sus afilados dientecitos el dedo pulgar del jotun.

Loki se lo sacudió sin misericordia, y así, sin misericordia, Tony salió volando por los aires. Cerró sus ojitos, sintiendo ya el golpe que recibiría, pero no fue así. Cuando miró otra vez, yacía tomado por las agiles manos de Thor, que lo sostenía cariñosamente.

―¡Oh! Amigo Tony, eres una adorable cosita peluda― dijo el semidiós enternecido.

―¿Quieres saber cómo se sienten mis dientes en tus dedos también, Thor?― inquirió Tony disimulando su alivio y agradecimiento.

―¡Basta ya de tanta tontería!― exclamó Fury― ¿Dónde estamos?

―¡Soy Ceniciento!― repitió Phil emocionado… con mechudo en mano.

―¡Ah, sí!― secundó Loki, sobando su dedo pulgar con su otra mano― La Cenicienta, fue uno de mis favoritos.

―Otro que se une al club de fans de Disney― rodó los ojos la pequeña Natasha―. Cuando maduren me avisan, por favor.

―Que tus emociones estén tan enterradas como la uña de mi pie izquierdo, no quiere decir que los demás no las tengamos― se defendió Phil ofendido.

Bruce hizo una mueca desagradable y murmuró algo como "_existen los podólogos, agente"_.

―¿Quiénes se supone que somos?― inquirió Thor apretando en su mano al pobre Tony, sin medir su fuerza.

―¡Suéltalo!― corrió Phil a quitarle al pequeño ratón, que ya estaba asfixiándose.

―¡Ups! Lo siento, amigo Tony.

Tony sólo farfulló algunas palabrotas a medio oxígeno.

―Bien― dijo Phil guardándose a Tony en el bolsillo otra vez―. Señor― comenzó mirando a Fury―, es usted mi malvada madrastra. Thor y Loki, mis desagradables hermanastras, y los pequeños― señaló a los ratoncitos en su bolsillo, que ahora no se veían porque Bruce y Nat intentaban hacer respirar a Tony otra vez―: Gus, Perla y Jack, mis amiguitos peludos. Y ahora hay que esperar a que llegue la invitación para la fiesta real.

―¡Aquí hay un papel!― gritó de pronto Bruce, asomando su cabecita por el bolsillo y mostrando la esquina de un sobre lleno de florituras.

―Y aquí está― dijo Phil sacando por completo el sobre. Y sí, era la invitación para todas y todos los "jóvenes" casaderos del reino.

―Phil, en serio: No. Más. Disney― repitió Fury su orden en el cuento anterior.

―¿Y qué hacemos mientras llega la hora de ir a la fiesta?― volvió a preguntar Thor, contento en el fondo porque la magia le hacía estar siempre tan ligado a Loki.

―Seguir el curso del cuento― sonrió Loki― ¡Agente Ceniciento: tengo hambre! ¡Y prepara algo decente!

―Y termina de trapear ese suelo, Coulson. Cualquiera puede resbalarse con el agua que está regada.

Phil abrió los ojos como platos. La exigencia de Loki no le sorprendió tanto como la de Fury. Resignado sin embargo, se encogió de hombros y comenzó a usar el mechudo en el suelo.

―¡No te muevas tanto, cretino!― se escuchó la vocecita de Natasha dentro de su bolsillo― ¡Me mareo!

**oooo**

Steve miraba de reojo a la agente Hill, que parecía muy complacida de estar sentada en ese trono magnánimo. Él estaba en uno parecido, mortalmente incómodo. Ya habían llegado a la conclusión de que estaban en "La Cenicienta". Clint se había encargado de detallarles el cuento, hasta que se molestó porque descubrieron que él era el simple mensajero real, mientras que Steve era un rey (su gran corona se los dijo), y Maria la princesa.

―¿Qué te molesta tanto, agente Barton?― le preguntó Maria― Al menos te salvaste de ser castrado por Natasha.

―¿Qué es lo que me molesta? ¡Tendré que ver pies! ¡Y los pies son desagradables!

Y la risa estruendosa de Steve retumbó de pronto en el palacio. La verdad es que toda la situación le había parecido estresante en un principio, pero ahora simplemente quería disfrutar. Loki, o su magia, eran ingeniosos. Salvo por el beso que se vio obligado a darle a Stark, todo era divertido. Él se había sentido atrapado en un mundo raro cuando despertó, pero ahora ese sentimiento era algo que todos los Vengadores tenían que pasar, y ya no se sentía tan fuera de lugar. Esperaba ansioso ver quién sería Stark en éste cuento…

**oooo**

―¡Otro!― exclamó Thor con voz potente, exigiendo a Ceniciento otro plato de comida.

Todos estaban fascinados con las capacidades culinarias de Phil. Loki repitió plato mientras ignoraba las miradas asesinas de todos, Thor exigía el tercero, Fury parecía satisfecho mientras se sobaba alegremente la barriga, y los tres ratoncitos ya habían devorado el contenido de sus platos, los tres sentados sobre la mesa.

―Sólo queda un plato y es para mí― le reprochó molesto Phil a Thor. El pobre, entre cocinar, trapear, servirles y demás, no había probado bocado. Estaba cansado y hambriento.

―De verdad haces honor a tu personaje, Coulson― le dijo Natasha divertida.

Cuando Phil ya estaba a punto de hincarle el diente a su comida, un estruendo se escuchó fuera de la cocina. Una tos y una exclamación femenina…

―¡Pepper!― exclamó Bruce entonces, reconociendo la voz.

Tony lo miró extrañado.

La mencionada mujer entró entonces a la cocina, vestida con un vestido azul que se ceñía a su figura, además de una enorme varita mágica en su mano derecha.

―Ni me lo digan: La Cenicienta― suspiró resignada― Y bien, ¿a quién tengo que convertir en…? ¿Tony?… ¿Eres un ratón?― se acercó a la mesa, ignorando a todo el mundo menos al ratón de rojo. Entonces vio a los otros dos… y abrió la boca muy parecidamente a como lo había hecho Phil cuando los descubrió― ¡Bruce!― exclamó reconociendo al científico, tomándolo entre sus manos― ¡Oh, eres adorable!― le dijo rascándole una orejita. Bruce se removió incómodo, pero sonreía.

―Y he ahí a los próximos protagonistas de cuento― murmuró Phil con la boca llena.

―¡Yo también soy adorable, Pepper! ¿Quieres dejar de lisonjear a Banner y vestir decentemente a Coulson para que deje de parecer un vagabundo y poder terminar con este ridículo cuento?― le gritó Tony enojado.

―¿Qué?― miró Pepper a Tony― ¡Ah, sí!― miró al agente, que le sonreía con un cachete inflado por la comida― ¡Phil! Esto es tan…

―¡PEPPER!

―Ya voy Tony― le dijo de mal modo al latoso de su ex. Dejó a un abrumadísimo Bruce en la mesa y procedió a acercarse a Phil, mirándolo

―¡Apresúrate, mujer!― le gritó también Loki, aterrado. Había escuchado el murmullo del agente sobre la próxima pareja, y supo entonces que su magia estaba juntando a aquellos que obviamente sentían algo el uno por el otro… ¡No quería ni imaginar si se le ocurría juntarlo a él con Thor! ¡En qué lío se había metido!

―¡No te atrevas siquiera a dirigirme la palabra, loco Asgardiano! ¡Todavía escupo madera!― reclamó Pepper blandiendo su varita. Loki sintió de pronto que algo apretaba sus labios; asustado, se llevó una mano a la boca. Las risas de los demás se escucharon entonces.

―¡Señorita Potts, exijo que le quite esa cosa rara a mi hermano en este momento!― se levantó Thor molesto.

―Soy yo la que tiene una varita mágica, Thor, no me obligues a usarla también en ti.

Y Thor se sentó de nuevo, también asustado. Virginia Potts podía ser muy atemorizante si lo quería.

―Vete acostumbrando, Banner― le susurró Natasha a Bruce, quien agrandó los ojos y tornó a mirar a Tony, pero su amigo parecía demasiado divertido con la cremallera que Pepper le había puesto en la boca a Loki.

―Muy bien― sonrió la pecosa―. Phil, querido, ¿quieres el típico azul de la Cenicienta o prefieres otro color?

**ooooo**

―¡Me aburro!

―Es la enésima vez que dices eso, Barton.

―Claro, porque me aburro― contestó Clint a Maria. Ella, Clint y Steve ya estaban desparramados en la escalinata del trono. Un suave vals se escuchaba desde hace rato, pero de sus compañeros ni sus luces.

―Clint, ¿dices que esa tal Cenicienta tiene que aparecer aquí antes de la media noche?― preguntó Steve.

―Ajá.

―Pues creo que la agente Hill debería mejor salir a buscar a su princesa. Faltan dos minutos para las doce― señaló Steve el enorme reloj de pared que estaba en una esquina del salón.

―¡Mierda!― exclamó el arquero incorporándose de golpe― ¿Y si les paso algo? ¿Y si Loki se volvió totalmente loco y los asesinó a todos dejándolos en un charco de sangre y miembros descuartizados?

―¿Qué…?

―Barton, deja de evidenciar tu afición a los videojuegos, ¿quieres? Ya asustaste suficientemente al Capitán con tu afición por las películas de Disney. Eres raro.

Antes de que Clint pudiera responder a Maria, una explosión se escuchó de pronto. El rey rubio, la morena princesa y el mensajero castaño se agazaparon en la escalinata con tremendo susto.

―¡Apresúrate, Phil! ¡Ya casi son las doce!― gritó Pepper liderando la comitiva con la varita al ristre. Ella había explotado el muro del palacio― ¡Se supone que primero tienes que impresionar a tu príncipe!

Desde su posición, sólo la cabeza de Steve se veía entre el humo de los escombros. Y sobre su cabeza, la corona ladeada.

Phil, que ya estaba corriendo al interior del salón, se detuvo abruptamente.

―¿Capitán?― inquirió con voz ahogada― ¿Usted es mi…?

―¿Qué? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Rogers es MI príncipe!― exclamó Tony con su vocecita de ratón desde el bolsillo del impoluto traje azul de Phil. Bruce y Natasha, junto a él, compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.

―¡Philip Coulson!― se oyó entonces la voz de Maria, que yacía en lo alto de la escalinata, junto a Clint― ¡Yo soy tu princesa! ¡No me salgas con qué prefieres al Capitán!

―Maria― respiró Phil otra vez― ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ven acá, muñeca!

Y ya cuando estaban a punto de encontrarse, sonó la primera campanada anunciando la media noche. Phil se detuvo a medio camino de Maria, mirando tristemente cómo su traje azul volvía a ser la vestimenta de sirviente de antes. Y cuando quiso dar un paso, uno de sus lustrosos zapatos negros se salió de su pie.

―Oh, y yo que me esmeré tanto en arreglarlo para que se viera tan guapo― gimió Pepper frustrada.

―Si no te hubieras tardado tanto en "arreglar" a Phil, habríamos llegado a tiempo― le recriminó Fury cruzándose de brazos― Pero bueno, este era el objetivo, ¿no?

La última campanada sonó entonces, y Phil miró decepcionado a Maria. Ella lo miraba, sin embargo, sonriendo.

―¿Es hora del beso?― preguntó coqueta.

―¡Nada de eso, mortal!― habló Loki esta vez. La cremallera en su boca estaba abierta, y esa había sido otra de las razones por las que tardaron tanto. Ninguno de esos miserables les había dicho a él y a Thor que sólo tenían que abrir el cierre, hasta que a Thor se le ocurrió jalar el tirador y voila…― Según el cuento, el mensajero debe probar el zapato en las hermanastras primero.

Y con esas palabras jaló a Thor del brazo, se sentaron en la escalinata y con un gesto indicó a Thor que se sacara su bota izquierda, igual que él mismo, Loki, estaba haciendo.

―¡Espero que se hayan lavado los pies!― dijo Clint resignado a tener que probar el zapato en el enorme pie de Thor y el pequeño de Loki.

―Esto es innecesario, ya sabemos que el zapato es mío. ¡Se me acaba de caer a mí!― ladró Phil, no quería perder más tiempo para el beso de amor.

―Es necesario seguir las pautas importantes de cada cuento, tonto― dijo Loki. En realidad lo que quería era atrasar lo más posible el fin del cuento. No quería pasar al siguiente y descubrirse como la damisela en apuros.

Clint tomó el zapato y caminó directo hacia los Asgardianos. Intentó poner el zapato en Thor, pero obviamente le quedaba demasiado pequeño. Bufando, siguió con Loki (mientras lo miraba asesinamente).

―¡Deja de moverte, idiota! Es obvio que no te queda…

Mientras Clint forcejeaba con el pie de Loki (que hacía un enorme esfuerzo porque el zapato le quedara), Steve se adelantó hacia Phil, había visto a los ratoncitos. A Stark para ser más precisos.

―Te ves…― le susurró una vez que lo tomó en sus manos para ponerlo a su altura.

―¿Adorable? Ya lo sé, Capi-paleta― sonrió Tony.

―No. Te ves ridículo, Stark― y comenzó a reír.

―¡Estúpido anciano!

Mientras tanto, Bruce y Natasha fueron tomados por Pepper. La ratoncita le susurró algo a la pelirroja, ésta asintió y la dejó en el suelo. Luego acomodó a Bruce en su regazo.

―¡Ya está bien!― exclamó Fury, harto de la actitud de Loki. Arrebató el zapato de su pie y se lo entregó a Maria― ¡Quiero salir de aquí!

Maria tomó el zapato, tomó la mano de Phil y lo sentó en la escalinata también. Se acuclilló y delicadamente deslizó el zapato en el pie del agente. Una vez puesto, Phil se levantó junto a Maria, y se fundieron en un profundo y prolongado beso, suave y cariñoso.

_"¡Awww!"_ se escuchó entonces a lo largo del salón.

―Clint, ¿estás bien?― preguntó Bruce en la mano de Pepper al arquero. Éste tenía los ojos como platos y comenzaba a removerse incómodo.

―Hay algo…― tragó saliva― algo peludo en mi espalda… y se mueve…

―Oh, no te preocupes, Clint― le sonrió Pepper―. Es Natasha. Dijo algo sobre venganza.

Y Clint salió disparado, removiéndose como loco.

―¡Estúpido Stark!― se oyó entonces Steve, que también había sido mordido por Tony.

―¡Despéguense ya!― gritaba Fury a sus agentes, que seguían muy entretenidos en lo suyo.

―Al final de todo, no es tan malo, ¿verdad?― le dijo Thor a Loki, pasando un brazo por sobre sus hombros, mirando divertido a los agentes besarse mientras Fury les gritaba; a Pepper acariciando a Bruce mientras él le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla con su colita; a Steve intentando aplastar al pequeño ratón Tony mientras se gritaban groserías; y a Clint corriendo a lo largo y ancho del salón clamaba a Natasha que parara de mordisquearle el trasero―. Bonitos cuentos Midgardianos.

―Estúpidos cuentos Midgardianos― murmuró Loki.

Thor se apresuró a cerrar la cremallera en la boca de su "hermanito".

El humo verde los envolvió de pronto…

* * *

**_N/A:_**

_¡Hola, hola!_

_Primero que nada: Mil perdones por la tardanza. He tenido mucho trabajo Y_Y. Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado éste cuento. _

_Gracias a:_

**Rosen Lelio**, **elapink100**, **kiras70**, **Lady Crowned**, **MarQueZa-N1**, **BlackLady-AoD**, **Olimka**, **Escritora17**, **rWaNa **y **Alex** por sus bellos comentarios.

**Darkmoon: **Tú me haces sonrojar, de verdad. Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras. Claro que tomo en cuenta tus sugerencias (das unas ideas estupendas), y si el Nat/Clint fue "La Bella Durmiente", es porque ya lo tenía casi terminado. ¡Y tienes un ojo analítico impresionante! Y me lanzaré ahora mismo a ver los videos que me recomendaste. Vale, muchas gracias otra vez.

_PD: Me atreví a hacer dibujos sobre el cuento de Tony Nieves... Si quieren echarles un vistazo, la dirección a mi cuenta en DevianArt está en mi perfil ^^._

_¡Besos!_

_Látex._


	5. La Bella y El Hulk

**N/A: **¡Hola a todo el mundo! Antes de pasar al siguiente cuento, debo hacer una aclaración (para que después no me lluevan sus quejas xD). Éste capítulo lo tenía escrito desde hace tiempo, y sólo me faltaban detalles. No es de humor. ¿Por qué? Porque Bruce Banner no me inspira a escribir humor. Es decir, lo amo, me encanta el personaje, y por eso mismo no puedo "burlarme" de él y de su horrible situación. Eso suena raro, ¿verdad? Sorry. Vale, otra cosa: Este capítulo me sirve de preámbulo para dos cosas, el actuar de Loki en los próximos cuentos, y la aceptación a medias de los sentimientos que han surgido, o que ya estaban pero se negaban a aceptar… ¿Y por qué estoy escribiendo esto? Vayan al cuento y después me golpean, ¿vale?

* * *

_Sé que en algún lugar del mundo existe una rosa única, distinta de todas las demás rosas, una cuya delicadeza, candor e inocencia, harán despertar de su letargo a mi alma._

**_-Antoine de Saint-Exúpery (El Principito)-_**

**ooooo**

**La Bella y El Hulk**

Todo se volvió más claro a sus ojos, el humo ya no picaba su garganta. Bruce abrió los ojos y vio ante él una magnifica rosa… una cuyos pétalos caían uno a uno frente a él hasta que solamente quedó uno. Y la comprensión lo golpeó como una horrible y pesada losa en su pecho.

―Nada más adecuado para ti que esto, doc.

Bruce se giró para ver al autor de las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Y sonrió débilmente. Era Clint… bueno, era un plumero-Clint. A su lado, el enorme armario rojo con ojos verdes delataba a Natasha. A sus pies, un candelabro, cuyo rostro era el de Steve; junto a éste, un reloj bigotón: Tony. La taza y la tetera (que estaban muy juntas) no podían ser más que los agentes Coulson y Hill. Todos lo miraban… ¿con pena?

Bruce suspiró profundamente. Sí, Clint tenía razón, no había cuento más adecuado para él que "La Bella y la Bestia", dónde él, por supuesto, era la Bestia. Tenía la certeza de quién sería su princesa… y eso dolía.

―Yo sólo tengo una pregunta― dijo de pronto Tony, moviendo sus manecillas graciosamente― : ¿Por qué cojones Bruce si es la parte masculina de éste cuento?

―Clint me contó todos los cuentos de ese tal Disney, y si esto es la Bella y la Bestia, no creo que a Pepper le quede el papel de "Bestia"― contestó Steve, enseguida miró a Bruce―. Sin ofender, Bruce, yo…

―No te preocupes, Steve― respondió el aludido con su eterna triste sonrisa―. Tienes razón, no creo que Hulk se viera bien vestido de princesa. Tony― miró al reloj―, no sé si Pepper sea mi… la princesa, pero te aseguro que yo…

―Oye, _Gigantón_, he visto cómo se miran. Y ten por seguro que si hay alguien en el mundo que merezca todo lo bueno que tiene Pepper, ese eres tú― sonrió Tony― ¿Qué?― agregó cuando todos lo miraron extrañados.

―Eso es lo más dulce y menos egoísta que has dicho en tu vida, Stark― dijo el enorme armario-Natasha.

―Bueno, se agradece viniendo de la mujer que es incapaz de mostrar sentimientos y decirle a Legolas que te mueres porque limpie tu interior… si sabes a lo que me refiero; aprovecha ahora que es un bonito plumero y tú tienes un enorme espacio dentro de ti― se burló Tony.

―Claro, ¿por qué no?― respondió Natasha― Es más, dejemos que Bruce espere a Pepper; Hill y Coulson podrían ir a "preparar" el té, y Steve podría _derretirte_ las manecillas, si sabes a lo que me refiero…

―¡Oh! Cera caliente a la vista― exclamó Clint divertido cuando en la vela que tenía Steve por cabeza aparecieron sendos rubores.

―¡Eso fue un error de la magia de Loki! ¡Capi-paleta y yo no…!

―Deja de negar lo evidente, Stark― interrumpió Phil―. Ya lo expliqué: es obvio que existe atracción entre las parejas que forma la magia de Loki. No creo que Tony Nieves y su Príncipe Azul sean un error.

―No pueden estar hablando en serio― dijo Tony dramáticamente. Miró a Steve, los ojos azules estaban clavados en el suelo… ¿Sería posible…?― ¡Y te atreviste a escandalizarte cuando la Araña sugirió que preferiría besar a Maria o a Pepper!

―¿Pasa algo, doctor Banner?― preguntó Maria a Bruce antes de que Stark comenzara otra pelea con Natasha. Bruce no los escuchaba, había vuelto a mirar por el ventanal del castillo la fuerte lluvia, sosteniendo la rosa con su único pétalo.

―Según el cuento, cuando caiga el último pétalo la Bestia morirá…. Quizá sea…― murmuró apenas.

―Ni siquiera te atrevas a terminar esa frase, Bruce― advirtió Steve molesto. Después podría preguntarse (y responderse) que era eso que sentía respecto a Tony.

―¡¿No lo entienden?!― gritó Bruce exaltado, girándose, apretando la rosa, haciéndose daño con las espinas― Eso podrá ser una estúpida broma de Loki, podrá ser divertido para alguno de ustedes, lo fue incluso para mí… hasta ahora. Pero ninguno de ustedes se transforma en un monstruo que puede lastimar a la persona que ama…

―Buenooo… Nat puede ser más terrorífica que Hulk cuando se lo propone― dijo Clint, que recibió una patada de una de las patas del armario.

―¡Hablo en serio!― gritó de nuevo Bruce― Ustedes pueden contener la furia de Hulk, tienen habilidades de las que Pepper carece, ella no…

―Ella es consciente de eso, Bruce. Y no ha impedido que se enamorara de ti― lo acalló Tony. Suspiró y agregó: ― ¿Quieres saber la razón de nuestra ruptura? Simplemente comprendimos que habían llegado a nuestras vidas personas muy valiosas que nos hicieron darnos cuenta de que lo nuestro era sólo amistad, y un increíble lazo de protección mutua. Ella te ama, te lo puedo asegurar, y no le teme a Hulk. ¡Y por favor! Viste cómo asustó al propio Thor, si hay algo que Pepper no tiene es vulnerabilidad, no la subestimes.

―Y he ahí la segunda cosa dulce y menos egoísta que has dicho en tu vida― sonrió Steve.

―Tal vez ella no le tema a Hulk― aceptó Bruce, derrotado―. Pero yo sí. Dejaré que pase lo que tenga que pasar en este cuento para sacarnos de aquí, pero después…

―Después te comportarás como un hombre y corresponderás sus sentimientos como debe de ser. No voy a permitir que la lastimes― sentenció Tony.

―¿Quién eres tú y dónde dejaste al verdadero Stark?― inquirió Clint asustado. Posó una mano en la frente del reloj-Tony, quién la alejó bruscamente.

―Estoy hablando en serio, Banner― exclamó molesto, sin importarle las miradas de los demás.

―Yo también, Stark― respondió Bruce, con voz grave, y cuando un rayo iluminó la estancia todos retrocedieron.

Bruce dejó de ser él para convertirse en la verdadera Bestia: una bestia grande, musculosa y verde.

―¿Retirada?― preguntó Clint con un hilo de voz.

Hulk rugió enfurecido. Steve tomó a Tony de una de sus manos de madera y como pudo lo sacó de la habitación; Phil y Maria corrieron a adentrarse al armario-Natasha, quién había abierto sus puertas para que Clint saltará dentro. Con dificultad, pero increíblemente para ser un pesado armario, Natasha también salió de la habitación.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron Hulk miró la rosa en su enorme mano verde, acarició el pétalo… la imagen de una tierna sonrisa y unas mejillas llenas de pecas aparecieron en su mente. Se sentó en el suelo, abrazándose a sí mismo, sin dejar de mirar la rosa.

―Hulk triste…― murmuró antes de lanzar la rosa por la ventana.

**ooooo**

―¡La Bella y la Bestia!― exclamó Virginia Potts con los ojos brillantes, mirándose el bonito vestido azul que traía puesto, tocándose el cabello y reconociendo el peinado de Bella en el cuento original.

―Y supongo que el doctor Banner…

―¿Y quién más?― preguntó ella retóricamente, sin mirar a Fury. Estaba emocionada. Si había algo que podría acercarle a Bruce era ser los protagonistas del cuento.

―Entonces vamos a buscarlo― dijo el hombre del parche, disgustado con la ridícula vestimenta que ahora portaba. Pero bueno, todo era mejor que volver a ser _Tontín_― ¿Quién se supone que soy?

―Oh… mi padre. Ya sabe, ese viejo tonto y bondadoso que se pierde en medio de una tormenta y se aloja en el castillo de la Bestia sólo para volverse un prisionero. Bella toma su lugar y ¡pum! se enamora de la Bestia.

―Señorita Potts, ¿has considerado el por qué Bruce Banner es "La Bestia"?

―¿Qué?

―Cuatro letras: H. U. L. K.

―Bueno, saltaremos ese obstáculo cuando lleguemos a él. Ahora, papi, será mejor que vayamos a buscar el castillo de la Bestia.

Y Fury no supo qué le incómodo más: el tener que buscar a Hulk, o que Virginia Potts le hubiera llamado "papi".

**ooooo**

―¿Es necesario escondernos, Loki?― preguntó Thor intrigado. Él y Loki estaban escondidos en un rincón del pequeño salón del que la pecosa y Fury acababan de salir.

Loki rodó los ojos. Ya no había marcha atrás: estaba destinado a que siempre le tocara estar junto a Thor. Lo bueno es que todavía no le tocaba protagonizar un cuento, aunque dudaba que su suerte mejorara en el siguiente. Así que sólo tenía una opción: que el cuento no acabara con ningún cursi "beso de amor verdadero"; tal vez así la magia se rompiera y podrían salir de los cuentos de hadas. Y de paso se vengaría del monstruo verde por haberlo usado como trapo viejo.

―Hora de salir, tenemos que seguir a esa tal Pepper antes de que llegue junto a la Bestia― dijo antes de girar su rostro para encontrar el de "su hermano" frente a él, demasiado cerca para su gusto.

―¿Por qué? Se supone que ella debe romper el hechizo…

―¡Thor! ¿Alguna vez dejarás de ser tan idiota? ¿Quiénes somos en éste cuento? ¡Gastón y Lafou! Debemos impedir que ella rompa ese hechizo.

―Pero si hacemos eso la Bestia morirá… ¿quién es la Bestia?

Loki se contuvo de volver a rodar los ojos. De por sí Thor no era muy brillante, y luego le toca un personaje que tiene todo menos inteligencia… Al menos ello impediría que se diera cuenta de lo que su magia estaba haciendo y no concluiría que él y… él… ellos…

―Eso no importa, debemos seguirlos― zanjó toda nueva cuestión del rubio.

Salieron del rincón y se apresuraron a seguir a los otros dos.

**ooooo**

―¿Creen que el castillo aguante la furia de Hulk?― preguntó Maria en el interior del armario-Natasha.

―Pues no lo escucho aplastando cosas, así que…

Una risa interrumpió la voz de Phil. Ambos guardaron silencio. Un segundo después la misma risa se escuchó más fuerte, y Phil y Maria se miraron extrañados; la risa provenía del propio armario.

―¡Barton!―. Todo el armario tembló― ¡Deja de hacer lo que estés haciendo!… JAJAJAJAJA…

La tetera y la taza miraron un rincón y descubrieron a Clint-plumero haciéndole cosquillas al armario.

―Mejor salimos de aquí― sugirió Phil―. Dejemos que Clint y Natasha arreglen sus asuntos de pareja.

―¡No somos pareja!― gritó Natasha antes de volver a reír con ganas.

Los agentes salieron pitando. Escuchar reír a Natasha Romanoff daba miedo.

**ooooo**

―¡Detente ya, Anciano! ¡Me estás chamuscando las manos!― le gritó Tony a Steve, que seguía jalándolo mientras corrían… o lo que se supone que hacían con lo que se supone eran sus piernas.

―¿No nos sigue?― preguntó Steve, deteniéndose tan abruptamente que Tony se estrelló en su espalda. Ambos rodaron por el suelo.

―Mira si eres idiota― rezongó Tony―. ¿Acaso lo escuchas rompiendo cosas?… Oh, ya entiendo: ¡Capi-paleta le tiene miedo a Hulk! El gran soldado de América se ha orinado en los pantalo… bueno, en su candelabro― rió quitándose a Steve de encima.

―No es gracioso, Stark. Quizá en nuestras verdaderas formas podemos contenerlo, pero no siendo éstas… cosas.

La sonrisa de Tony se borró enseguida. ¡Demonios! El anciano tenía razón; Hulk pudo haberlos hecho astillas, a él literalmente.

―Vale. Gracias entonces por salvar mi precioso trasero de madera.

Steve hizo una mueca y se asomó por la esquina de la pared que tenía a un lado, pero Hulk no los seguía.

―Ni siquiera salió de la habitación― le dijo Tony―. Creo que hasta a Hulk le pone mal estos asuntos amorosos.

―¿Asuntos amorosos?― repitió Steve girándose para mirar a Tony confundido.

―¡Oh, vamos! ¿Tengo que repetir lo que dijo Coulson? ¿Magia, parejas, unidos, sentimientos?

―¿Estás aceptando que sientes algo por mí?― inquirió Steve alzando una ceja y cruzando sus brazos de cera con llamas.

―No. Sólo pienso que el muerto-viviente tiene algo de razón.

―Estás aceptando que sientes algo por mí― repitió Steve. Y por supuesto que no era una pregunta.

―Antes tenías el cerebro congelado. Ahora estoy seguro que la cera en tu cabeza se está derritiendo junto con ese cerebro ex congelado.

Tras decir aquello, Tony se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a Steve para alejarse de él. El rubio con cabeza de cera no supo cómo interpretarlo.

**ooooo**

La lluvia caía a raudales. Fury iba aferrándose hasta con las uñas de los pies a su asiento en el carruaje. Potts parecía ansiosa de encontrar a Banner. La pelirroja iba jalando las riendas del corcel blanco que, al parecer, se sabía el camino a la perfección.

De pronto, el caballo relinchó estruendosamente, detuvo su loca carrera, el carruaje se desniveló, y los dos ocupantes salieron volando hasta estrellarse en el pasto del espeso bosque.

―¿Estás bien, Virginia?― preguntó Fury, en el fondo agradecido por haberse detenido.

―Sí, pero… ¡Ay, no! ¡Caballo tonto, vuelve aquí!― exclamó cuando vio que el caballo, asustado, corría en dirección contraria al camino que habían estado siguiendo, llevándose el destartalado carruaje en el proceso― ¿Ahora cómo llegaremos?― gimió frustrada.

―Creo que podríamos seguir ese letrero― señaló Fury un árbol frente a ellos. Efectivamente, tenía un letrero que decía: _"Al castillo de Hulk", _junto a una flecha que indicaba el camino.

―¡Andando entonces!― dijo triunfal la pelirroja. Fury negó con la cabeza, se sobó el coxis y la siguió.

**ooooo**

―¡¿Qué?! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!― gritó Loki furioso una vez que la calva de Fury desapareció de su vista― ¡Estúpida magia! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

―Esto es fantástico― dijo Thor, parándose a su lado para mirar también el letrero en el árbol, fascinado―. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, Loki, pero la magia te impedirá salir triunfante en tus malévolos y retorcidos planes.

―Thor, deja de decir sandeces. Todavía puedo arruinar el final feliz― se susurró a sí mismo antes de jalar a su tonto no hermano. Plan A (asustar al caballo con una serpiente que se encontró en el camino): fracaso. Bien, al plan B… plan que aún tenía que maquilar.

Siguieron a Pepper y Fury por el espeso bosque, cuidándose de no ser descubiertos. Bueno, Loki lo hacía, porque Thor iba más distraído que otra cosa. Y lo peor era que su distracción era él mismo, Loki.

―¿Podrías dejar de mirarme tanto?

―Lo siento. No puedo evitar pensar que no he sido el príncipe en ningún cuento… y tú tampoco.

Y Loki abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Oh, no! Thor no era tan idiota como estaba seguro que era.

―Tampoco ese Fury. Tal vez te toque con él― le dijo para cortar los pensamientos al rubio.

―Pero yo no siento amor por Fury.

―¡Deja de hablar! Mira, podemos cortar por aquí― lo acalló Loki, totalmente incómodo. Había visto un nuevo letrero: _"Atajo al castillo de Hulk. ¡Apresúrate, villano!"_

¡Vaya! Su magia sí que actuaba muy raro.

Unos diez árboles después, todos con flechas que indicaban el atajo, Loki vio uno diferente; tenía dos flechas, una a la izquierda y otra la derecha. En la primera se leía: _"Castillo de Hulk", _y en la segunda: _"Bosque tenebroso (aún más tenebroso que éste)"._

Loki sonrió sin poder creérselo. Aparte de rara, su magia era muy tonta.

―Ahí vienen la señorita Potts y Fury― susurró Thor en su oído.

Efectivamente, unos apresurados pasos se escuchaban al otro lado del camino.

Loki se espabiló para quitarse la cosquilleante sensación que había dejado el aliento de Thor en su oreja. Se apresuró a cambiar de posición los letreros y corrió a esconderse.

―¡Ven aquí, idiota!― le gritó a Thor cuando se dio cuenta de que éste no lo había seguido. Unos instantes después, Thor ya estaba a su lado, sonriendo enigmáticamente.

**ooooo**

―¡Y aquí hay otro!― exclamó Pepper al divisar un nuevo letrero, el de las dos flechas.

―Esto es muy extraño…― dijo Fury. Y su voz se cortó cuando Pepper lo tomó del brazo para seguir corriendo hacia el castillo de Hulk― ¿Cuál es la prisa?

―Vi la película como cien veces durante mi adolescencia. Tengo que llegar antes de que la rosa muera por completo… y con ella Bruce…― explicó Pepper entrecortadamente por la carrera. Sabía que Loki estaba loco de remate, y no quería descubrir que por su culpa uno de los cuentos acababa con un final trágico. ¡Y ni pensar que Bruce muriera de verdad!

**ooooo**

―¡Ey, ustedes! Dejen de jugar a la comidita, vamos a intentar que Bruce vuelva a ser Bruce― les gritó Tony a los agentes de porcelana, ambos simplemente estaban sentados, muy juntos, esperando que Hulk comenzara a aplastar cosas, pero nada se escuchaba más que el viento y la lluvia de afuera.

―No creo que funcione, Stark― dijo Phil―. Esto es la Bella y la Bestia, y el doctor Banner no es una bestia. Hulk sí.

―Te lo dije― secundó Steve, que ya había llegado a lado de Tony.

―Lo que me preocupa es que Pepper no ha llegado― dijo una tercera voz: la de Natasha. Se instaló pesadamente junto a los demás; en su interior, Clint-plumero parecía perturbado. A saber lo que Romanoff, aún siendo un armario, le pudo haber hecho.

Entonces un horrible estruendo se escuchó de pronto. Todos miraron en dirección a la habitación en la que Hulk estaba. Pero no, el estruendo fue provocado por Thor, que había tirado el portón para que él y Loki ingresaran al castillo.

―¿Ha llegado la pecosa?― inquirió Loki agitado por la carrera que habían pegado para llegar antes que Fury y Pepper (nada aseguraba que su magia impidiera que llegaran).

―No, y más vale que llegue, porque si no, Loki, me aseguraré de que Hulk te aplaste― le dijo Clint peligrosamente, ya salido de su letargo. Había visto el atuendo del Asgardiano, y no podía ser otro que Gastón, el que seguramente haría todo por impedir que Pepper llegara hasta Bruce.

Loki sonrió perversamente.

―Ella llegará, no se preocupen― respondió, recuperando el aliento y sin dejar de sonreír retorcidamente―. Lo que no sé es si llegará a tiempo―. Y entonces mostró la rosa, con su único pétalo a punto de caer. Él y Thor la habían encontrado tirada fuera del castillo―. Creo que al monstruo no le interesa mucho. Pero claro, es un bruto…

Y sus palabras se detuvieron abruptamente. Una pesada respiración se escuchó de pronto. Y Loki se encogió tras Thor.

Era Hulk, y uno que bufaba mientras miraba peligrosamente al Asgardiano pelinegro.

―¡DIOS DEBILUCHO!― exclamó, apretando los puños― ¡HULK APLASTAR!― sentenció, y su voz provocó que el castillo se cimbrara al completo.

―¡Thor, sálvame!― gimió Loki.

Pero antes de que Thor, o alguno de los otros pudiera reaccionar, Hulk salió disparado tras Loki. La lluvia pronto los empapó, a ellos y a los demás Vengadores y agentes, que habían salido tras el gigante.

―¡La rosa!― exclamó Maria. Todos se enfocaron en la rosa, que yacía en el suelo… sin el último pétalo.

―¡Bruce!― gritó Tony al mismo tiempo que Hulk, el increíble Hulk, caía pesadamente al suelo.

Loki frenó su loca carrera, se giró para ver el cuerpo inconsciente del monstruo.

―¡Loki! ¿Está muerto? ¿De verdad está…?― le exigió saber Thor, y parecía furioso.

―Creo que… sí― respondió Loki. Y no, no fue divertido. No era divertido ver ese destello de dolor en los ojos de Thor. No fue divertido ver a los demás acercarse apresuradamente hasta el cuerpo de la bestia; no fue divertido ver sus rostros conmocionados… No, no era divertido. ¿Qué había hecho?

―¡Bruce!― se escuchó la voz de Pepper entonces. Venía corriendo, con el vestido sucio y mojado por la lluvia. Tras ella Fury se frenó al ver la escena.

―Es… muy tarde― susurró Loki al verla pasar a su lado. No le gustaba esa sensación en su pecho. ¿Qué era? ¿Arrepentimiento? ¡Estúpidos cuentos Midgardianos! ¡Estúpido él y estúpida su magia fuera de control!

Los héroes se apartaron de Hulk en cuanto Pepper llegó hasta él. Las llamas en las manos y cabeza de Steve se habían apagado por completo; Clint se introdujo de nuevo en el armario-Natasha, ambos sin poder dejar de boquear; los agentes, incluido Fury, veían con tristeza cómo Pepper se abalanzaba al cuerpo del gigante verde; Thor miraba intensamente a Loki, sin poder concebir que su hermano hubiera sido capaz de semejante atrocidad; Tony respiraba con dificultad, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Se suponía que era una broma, un juego… pero no había latir en el pecho de Hulk. Y entonces reaccionó:

―¡Pepper, deja de llorar y bésalo! Yo también morí, ¿recuerdas? Tony Nieves, él… yo… ¡Bésalo!

―¡Hazlo, mujer!― le gritó Loki también. Era verdad: el beso de amor podía revivir a la bestia, y al humano en su interior.

Pepper sorbió por la nariz, sonrió débilmente. Tomó entre sus manos el enorme rostro de Hulk, y le besó tiernamente.

Las respiraciones se cortaron de tajo. La lluvia menguaba. Los segundos pasaban.

―… _¿Peppy?…_

―¡SÍ!― gritaron Tony y Steve cuando Hulk abrió los ojos y dijo esa palabra.

Hulk se incorporó lentamente, escuchando a las débiles personitas gritando de alegría. Él no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, sólo sabía que_ Peppy _le había dado un beso y que lloraba abrazándolo.

―¡Bruce! Pensé por un momento…

Y ya no quiso escuchar más. _Peppy_ quería a Bruce, y Hulk se lo daría.

Pepper sintió en sus brazos cómo el cuerpo que tenía aferrado disminuía su tamaño, y pronto vio a Bruce, semidesnudo y correspondiendo a su abrazo. Y sin pensar nada más, Pepper volvió a besarlo.

―Loki… ¿eso es una lágrima?― preguntó Thor a su "hermano".

―¡Claro que no! ¿No ves que está lloviendo, idiota!

Y Thor sonrió ampliamente. Al parecer había algo que podía sensibilizar a Loki, y eran una Bella pelirroja pecosa, y una Bestia verde...

* * *

¡Y ahora sí! Prometo que el próximo será menos… dramático. Lamento tardarme, pero de verdad tengo muchas cosas qué hacer en la vida real U-U.

Muchas gracias a: **Elapink100; gelygirl; kyori; rWaNa **(sí, nena, es tuyo); **MarQueZA; kiras70; BlackLady-AoD; Alex; DraculaN666; mirnachibi; invaso´rs Queen; AixaVampireCSI; Darkmoon; alessa-vulturi **y** DaniCalifornia030, **por dejarme sus valiosos comentarios ^^. Gracias también a quiénes leen en el anonimato.

Todas las dudas se resolverán dentro del fic. Y es que ya no falta mucho para el final.

¡Ah! Se me olvidaba: ¿Para el cuento de Thor y Loki (sí, ya es un hecho gracias a sus reviews), prefieren "La Sirenita" o "El Rey León? Me inclinaré por el que la mayoría decida, ¿vale?

¡Mil besos!

Látex.


End file.
